


Consequences Aren't Always Bad

by fergus80



Series: Facing Reality [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other story Facing Reality <br/>You don't really have to read that to read this, but it might make more sense. Ummm Summary, well, what can I say, Max goes <br/>into Heat, and M/A get busy! ;) But, there is actually some plot amongst the tons of Smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

One week, that was how long it had been since Max's world had changed so drastically. One week ago that night she had taken the cure to the virus that kept her from touching Logan for fear that she would kill him. Seven days since her heart figured out the truth, decided that she didn't want Eye's Only, but that she wanted the man that had walked into her cell at Manicore just months before claiming to be her breeding partner. She laughed slightly at the thought. She had kicked him to the door when he had told her that, and now, now they were doing just that every single night. Her smile grew as she thought about it, her finger tracing the rim of her beer glass.

Original Cindy sat across from her with a knowing look on her face, and shook her head slightly with a grin as Max looked up at her. "What?"

Cindy smiled, "Finally, my girl has a constant smile on her face. No more whining and complaining. My only question is, is that because you've finally figured things out and are in love with your boy, or because you're finally getting a little something, something?"

Max rolled her eyes at Cindy, then grinned, "Both." The girls laughed. She jumped slightly but then relaxed instantly into the arms that went around her from behind. The familiar scent and feel making her lean back into the embrace, and turn around to kiss the man that had his arms around her. When the two came up for air, she spoke, "We were wondering what happened to you."

Alec smiled down at her, "Normal caught me for a late run." He sighed, and ran his hand over her cheek, "But all's good now that I'm here with you." Max smiled at Cindy, who rolled her eyes at Max. She turned back to Alec, and leaned up and kissed him again.

OC shook her head at the two, "I think I liked you two fighting better. At least you weren't so sickeningly sweet with each other."

Alec laughed, "Oh we still fight, you want to see the bruises and scratches?" He said going to lift the side of his shirt. Max hit him. "What? Ouch."

"Alec!" Max yelled, pulling his hands away from his shirt. She didn't need Cindy seeing the claw marks she had left on his back.

He stopped and turned back to OC, "See what I mean. She's brutal! Always, hitting me, slapping me, she's abusive, I don't know why I put up with it." He said turning back to Max with a wink.

Max grinned, ran her hands over his chest, looked up into his eyes, and said in a seductive voice, "You know why."

Cindy shook her head again, "Well, you two have fun. I'm going to go say hi to some honey's over at the bar." She stood up, grabbing her glass. "I assume I'll be seeing you coming in the door in the morning to get ready for work again?" The two just smiled at her, "Have fun!" She said and left the two alone.

Max moved her hands up from his chest, and wrapped them around his neck. Alec smiled down at her, "Alone."

"Except for everyone else here." She said, indicating everyone at Crash.

"I don't care about them," He said leaning down, kissing her passionately.

"Game of pool?" Came the question from behind Alec.

Alec groaned, and broke the kiss, and turned towards Sketchy with a death glare. Max looked at the other man, and tried not to laugh. "Uh, Sketch, we were just about to leave."

Alec turned back to her, his usual cocky grin on his face, "Oh, we were? Where were we going?" She hit his chest, and he turned back to Sketchy. "Not tonight man, how about tomorrow?"

He sighed, and nodded, "Alright. Tomorrow!" He said and moved away.

Alec turned back to Max, "So, why do you want to get out of here so fast?"

She shook her head at the look on his face, she was torn between slapping it off and kissing him. "Well, fine, if you don't want to go. You can stay here, and I'll just head home." She said getting up from her chair.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. "Oh stop." He leaned down and kissed her hard, "Let's get the hell out of here." Alec pulled on her wrist, navigated them out of the bar to Max's motorcycle. Alec got on, Max stood to the side, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You aren't driving!"

"Awh, come on Max! You won't let me drive your baby?" He gave a puppy dog look, but his eyes were teasing her with that annoying sparkle of his.

"No way! If you want to drive one, buy one yourself!" She said, and pushed him back on the seat and got on in front of him. He shook his head at her, and moved himself up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she started the bike. He rested his head at the side of her neck, and leaned in and placed a trail of soft kisses from her ear down to her shoulder. He felt the slight shudder from her as she moved out onto the road on the way to his apartment.

Max knew she had asked for it, he was doing it all on purpose, to get back at her for not letting him drive. His mouth was already driving her insane. But his hands weren't staying idle either. One hand had moved under her shirt, his hand had snaked it's way under her tank top, and was now grasping her breast. The other hand had slowly moved from her knee up her thigh and was now lightly moving against the clothes covered juncture between her legs. She moaned slightly, but tried to keep her eyes open and the bike on the road. Finally they got to his apartment, and she parked. She batted his hands away, "Are you trying to get us killed?" She asked standing up with a huff.

He stood, and pulled her body against his, "No." He said simply, "Just warming you up." He said, pulling her face up to his for a deep kiss. Her tongue moved into his mouth, and he knew that he had done his job, but then again, he also knew he probably didn't need to in the first place. It didn't take much to get Max in the mood, didn't take much to get either one of the them in the mood. That was something he had defiantly learned in the last week.

That's how long it had been since his world had completely changed. One week and he had went from one night stands with girls he didn't know, to a man who had fallen completely in love with a person who had thankfully fallen for him. He wasn't exactly sure as to what relationship they exactly held, they hadn't really talked about it. But one thing was for certain, he was happy, and he never wanted it to end. He kissed her harder, and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her up from her feet.

Max smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him start to walk to the apartment building, and make his way up the steps to his apartment, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands only leaving her back and hips, when one of them needed to unlock his door.

The door opened, he walked in, kicked it closed behind him, then fumbled slightly to lock it. She smiled into the kiss, as he didn't even stop in the living room, and just kept walking right back towards the bedroom. They both knew what they wanted, they didn't need to talk, or take time for wine, or candles, or anything else. They only needed each other. Alec didn't bother to turn on the light, their eyes didn't need it, they could see each other perfectly with out it.

Once at the side of the bed, he set her down, her feet moving to the floor. His hands already moving to her shirt, and moving it and her tank top up and off her body in one fluid motion. Her hands quickly got rid of his shirt, her hands moving around him to run her hands over the warm skin of his back, her mouth letting out a moan as his mouth found one of her hardened nipples. Her one hand moved up to the back of his head, threading her fingers in his hair, keeping his head there to feast on her breasts as she whimpered in pleasure.

Max's hands moved around towards his chest, as her head leaned back with closed eyes as he continued. Her hands moved over him, down his tight abs, and towards the button on his jeans. They moved in haste, soon they were undone and unzipped. She grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, already knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about taking off any underwear underneath.

Only then, did he move away slightly from her, to kick away his shoes and jeans. Once done, he helped her remove her pants just as quickly, and with a soft push to her now fully healed shoulder, she gladly feel back onto the bed, her legs already open and arms outstretched. He took only a second to look at her naked form sprawled on his bed, and then he was moving over her. His lips moving a trail from her knee, up her thigh, teasingly around her hip, to her belly button, then over her chest bone and neck, and ending with a deep kiss to her lips.

She groaned into the kiss, as he ground his hard shaft against her hip, her hand moving fast between them, and gripped him firmly. Her hand moved him to her opening, grazed the tip to her wet lips. "Maxxx...." He moaned into her mouth at her teasing. She did it again, but this time his response was a hard thrust of his hips, shoving himself all the way inside of her. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back against the bed.

Alec didn't stay still, his hips began to move into her, over and over again. He had quickly learned what she liked, heck he had her almost completely figured out the first night they were together. Their bodies communicated with each other perfectly, as if their souls were one and not just their bodies.

Max moaned his name into his ear, as she felt him moving inside of her. Her hands trailed over his back, and down to his hips to push him closer to her. Her hips moved up against him, trying to take him deeper, and she moaned as he started to move a little faster into her. At his new pace, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

His mouth found hers, his tongue moving in to duel with hers. He groaned at her taste, there was just something about her mouth that drove him crazy. But he tore himself away, and moved his mouth down to her shoulder, a light scar still there at her neck from where he had bit her before, where he continued to do so. He wasn't completely sure why, why he felt the need that he had to claim her as his in such a way. He usually blamed it on the animal DNA that ran through him, but part of him knew better. Luckily she seemed to like it, and he got reaffirmed on that thought as he bit the spot again, getting a loud moan from her.

Prompted from her sounds, his hands moved under her shoulders, and he moved his hips up to a steeper angle. Allowing him to move more forcefully into her. "Oh God," was her response, as her body jerked slightly in his grasp and then she was falling, falling over the edge, her body clinging to him tightly, "Alecccc..." He heard his name from her lips and he let himself go, with a few more hard thrusts of his hips he was gone as well. Pushing deeply inside of her, his whole body shook against hers, his hands gripping to her tightly.

As his mind slowly returned to him, he looked down to find Max staring up at him, her hand moving to the back of his neck pushing him down for a deep kiss. Once they broke apart, he rolled to his side, slipping from her, a slight groan in protest put a small smile on his face, and he pulled her to his side. She laid her arm and cheek against his chest, listening to the already calm heartbeat. His finger tips traveled lightly down the bare skin of her back, making her shiver slightly, and he laughed. Her hand swatted his chest, and he laughed harder.

Alec then kissed the top of her forehead, and took a deep breath and sighed, as he leaned back against the pillow. Max moved her head to look up at him, "What?" She asked quizzically at the sigh.

He looked down at her, his mind thinking how to say what he had just thought. Actually, what he had been contemplating ever since they had first got together. His mind having thought about it quite a bit actually, and he knew he had to bring it up, and soon. Because in a few days, neither of them would be thinking rationally about it. But, did he really want to think rationally about it? He sighed again. "Max, we need to talk."

A million thoughts ran through her head at those words. *Oh, God, what does he mean, 'we need to talk.' That never starts a good conversation.* "About?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

He took a deep breath, and spoke, "About... your Heat."


	2. Chapter 2

"My Heat?" Max asked in somewhat shock, that was the last thing she had expected him to say. "What about it?" She was confused, they had already talked about it. Heck, he had told her a lot about it that she didn't know. She had no idea that her Heat would cause a reaction in other transgenics. And truth be told, for the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward to this period of Heat, because she could be with him. Be herself completely, and knowing that she wouldn't scare him off, that he would accept her for who she was. At least, that's what she had thought, but now, now she was getting worried.

Alec saw the slight worried look in her eyes, even though he knew she was trying to sound like it was nothing. He took another deep breath, his arm pulling her closer to him. "I've been thinking about it, a lot, since we last talked about it." He turned onto his side, facing her, so they could look into each other's eyes. "And from what you told me, and from what I know from what they told us and I experienced back at Manicore..." He trailed off, not knowing how to approach the exact subject.

"You don't want too..." She trailed off, she couldn't believe it. He was turning her down, was he even afraid of her during that, did she get 'that' bad?

He saw the dejected look, and he tilted her face back up to his, "No, no Max. You aren't understanding." She looked at him confused, "Trust me, I want you." The smile he received made him feel better. "I just think, there may be some consequences here that you aren't thinking of."

"Consequences?"

He smiled at her, "Max, what was the reason that we first met?"

She grinned, and laughed, "Manicore assigned you as my 'breeding partner'." He looked at her, and shook his head yes, and waited, and then he saw the light go on in her head. 

"Before the breeding program, X5 females were separated from the group when they went into heat. But after the program started.... Well, let's just say that time was put to good use from what I hear. And... very successful." Max's eyes widened. "I think there was over an eighty percent success rate in the short period of time of the program." Her mouth opened at the figures in surprise. "Granted, I'm sure Manicore knew exactly what they were doing. Putting the most compatible DNA's together and everything, under the best of circumstances."

"We were paired together." She said simply.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, we were. Now, maybe it was for that reason, or..." He smiled, trying to tease her a little, "Or they figured I'd be the only one able to handle you." He said with a wink, which got a slap to his shoulder.

"So, what you're saying is. You're worried, that if we are together during my Heat, that I'll get pregnant." Max asked.

He sighed, "Not worried. But pretty sure that you will...."

She cut him off, "But, Alec, it's not like what we have been doing, wouldn't do the same thing." She thought over the last week, she couldn't remember them once stopping to grab any form of protection at all. Honestly, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, but now, she was thinking about it.

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, I thought about that too. But, I think with our DNA it's pretty rare for it to happen outside of that time. I think I remember only one or two successful attempts outside of heat."

"Then why would they have the partners have sex every night then? Wouldn't it be a waste or something?"

Alec shook his head, "Who knows. Maybe they had camera's and the lab guys would get off watching everyone." Max laughed slightly. "Or they wanted them prepared and ready for when the time actually came. I don't know, but that's not the point." He looked back at Max. "I mean, Max, think about this. The percentage is almost a certainty here. With everything that's going on here in Seattle, do you want to bring a kid into this world? It would be impossible to stay here, you know that. Are you going to want to leave the city, your friends, your mission to save the world?" She looked at him, and knew he was right. There was no way she would raise a kid here, she would have to leave. "Max, we'd have to leave. There is no way that we could raise a child here, and I don't think you want to go." He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "And I know, I promised I'd be there for you this time, but I think, Cindy is going to have to keep you in the apartment and make sure you do your push ups and cold showers. Not to mention, keep me from coming over."

She sighed and closed her eyes, his words made perfect sense, but she didn't want to listen to them. "How about we just, well... use something." She said, "You know, they do have those things made of latex..."

He laughed, "Max... we don't use them now. Do you really think our heads are going to be screwed on enough to actually use them during? And I'm not so sure they would actually work."

She giggled slightly, he was right. With how aggressive they got with each other, they'd probably break them, if they even did get the damn thing on. "But..."

He could see her struggling with it, which caused him happiness yet grief at the same time. He hated doing this, he knew how horrible it was going to be to go through that alone, and he also really wanted to be with her. But he was also happy to know how bad she wanted to be with him as well. "Max, if you get pregnant. We would have to leave seattle. We would have to go somewhere, change everything, and stop getting into so much trouble." He said with a wink on the last word.

"God, I hate it when you're right." She said with a sigh, "I guess, I'll be spending a few days alone in my apartment."

He nodded, as it seemed that they had agreed, and he sighed slightly. He was glad he brought the subject up, because it was obvious she hadn't thought of the consequences. *Consequences, what an ugly word to use to refer to a baby.* He took another deep breath, and pulled her closer to him, her head leaning on his shoulder, her legs intertwining with his. *Well, at least now she can't blame be, or be angry at me for it happening. Because she would have, if I hadn't of said anything.* What actually troubled him though was the fact that he had actually been thinking about not telling her at all.  
______________________________________

Max walked into Jam Pony a few days later after her first run of the morning, and headed for her locked to get her lunch. She was unlocking it, and smiled as arms slipped around her, and a nose and mouth were nuzzling into her neck. "Mmm, missed you too." She said turning in his arms, and moving hers up around his neck, to kiss him lightly.

Alec groaned slightly, and then moved his mouth to her ear, "Max.... Go home." He said, his voice deep, breath tickling her ear, causing small shivers to run through her.

"Why?" She asked pulling away from him to look into his eyes. Then she saw it, his eyes were dark, very intent, trained on hers. A small amount of fear actually passed through her, as raw, animal, lust starred back at her. "Alec?"

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to contain himself, his fist banging on the locker beside her. He could smell her the moment she had walked in the room, she was invading his senses, and she had only started to go into heat, heck she had no idea she even was yet. "Max, you need to go home, and stay there." 

She realized what he meant, "I don't feel..."

"Trust me." He shook his head and saw Cindy come in, he called over to her. "OC! Come here." He tried to sound nice, but the words almost came out as a order, and he clenched his jaw. 

Cindy walked over, "Hey, don't talk to me like..." Then she saw the two of them. Max was pushed up against her locker, Alec's arms on either side of her, effectively pinning her to it. "Whoah, I don't need to see this." She said starting to turn away.

"Cindy!" He yelled again, and she turned back to look at him with an angry hand to her hip. He closed his eyes tightly, "Take Max home, don't let her leave, don't let anyone near her." He said, and with a lot of difficulty he pushed his hands hard onto the locker and pushed himself far away from her, his back hitting the other lockers. "Now, would be good."

Max was about ready to move over to him, to see if he was okay, but OC just grabbed her arm. Max had told her everything earlier in the week, and she now realized what was going on. "Oh no, let's get out of her, and stop torturing the poor boy." She quickly pulled her out of the building. The two girls quickly moving on their bikes back to the apartment, not wanting to run into any other transgenics on the way. Once safely in the apartment, Max went and sat on the couch and Cindy shut and locked the door behind her. For a minute she thought of putting a chair in front of the door, and then laughed to herself, like that would keep one of them out. She then moved to sit next to Max.

"God, Boo. The look on his face..."

"I know." Max said, "I hope he's okay." She leaned back against the couch, "Heck, and it hasn't even started to affect me yet. At least not that I'm aware of." She sighed, "Did you see how hard it was for him to pull away from me?" She asked and then laughed at her choice of words.

Cindy caught it too, "Oh yeah, I noticed how hard both things were." The two both started laughing at that. "But seriously Boo, that boy definitely cares about you."

"Yeah." She said, the only thing was that the word came out as a sigh and not as happily as it should have.

OC looked at her strangely, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Original Cindy just sat there looking at her, waiting. Max sighed. "I don't know." She leaned back, and rested her head on the couch, closing her eyes. "You know, it's weird to call a baby a consequence. You know that? Like it's some horrible thing." She looked over at OC, "Do you know how many people would call it a blessing."

"So that's what's bugging you. The fact that Alec isn't up for the idea of family and kids? Is that really a surprise? He is a man after all, even if he was made in a lab."

"I know, heck, this is also me here. Like I'm ready for that. But..." She sighed, "Don't you ever just think, that sometimes, that it would be nice. You know, a normal life? A husband, kids?"

Cindy just laughed, "Max? Me and a husband?" She reached over and touched her forehead, "You sure you're okay?" They both started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had waited a few minutes for OC to get Max out of the building, and then he left, he didn't even listen to Normal calling after him for another package. He was out the door and on his way back to his own apartment. It took every ounce of his self control not to turn and go towards Max's apartment. He finally got to his, shut and locked the door behind him. He went to the kitchen, and almost took out the bottle of gin, but then backed away.

*No, not now.* He told himself. While it took a hell of a lot to get him drunk, he didn't need another thing affecting his ability to think rationally. He pulled off his shirt, and sank down onto the couch. He ran his hands over his face, taking deep breaths, and then wished he hadn't. He could smell her on his hands still, from just touching her. He stood up, and tried to shake off the thoughts and feelings running through him.

*I just need to calm down, that's all.* He told himself, he took another deep breath, and then let out an angry yell. He couldn't get away from her, her smell permeated his apartment from her being there. He didn't even want to go into the bedroom, knowing he forgot to change the sheets. "This is ridiculous!" He said out loud. He took a deep breath, "Push up's, Max does push up's. Let's see if that will work." He dropped to the floor, and started. Up, down, up, down. The muscles of his arms and back moving, as he kept going. He switched to doing them with one hand, trying to take up more exertion. Up, down, up, down. He kept going, an image of her below him popped into his mind, and he stopped, and moved to quickly stand up.

"That's it!" He said and retreated into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower, and turned the water on to cold. He took off his shoes and pants. Grabbed a blue towel from the rack and sat it out. Then jumped into the shower, a loud yelp of cold shock rang through the apartment.  
______________________________________

Max sat on the couch in her apartment, looking out at the dark city below. It was around two in the morning, and she had woken up less than a hour before in a sweaty heap. It took all her strength not to run from the apartment and over to Alec's. She knew what her body wanted, that wasn't hard to tell at all.

She had already taken a cold shower, and just gotten done with push-ups, as she now sat looking out the window. Cindy was sound asleep, leaving Max alone to think, and also slowly go insane. Her mind kept coming back to what she had thought about all day long.

*This is ridiculous.* She told herself, *Why are you thinking about this so much? You heard him.* That's right, she had heard him, heard every word he had said, and they kept echoing through her head. "We would have to leave the city." *WE,* She thought with a smile. He had always said, *We.* And there was no doubt in his voice when he said it. He would go with her, he would stay with her, they would leave together. He had told her she would have to leave her friends and everything, and asked her if she wanted to really do that. *He never said anything about himself. He gave me my reasons for it, but what about his?* She sighed, he had never said why they shouldn't, what his reasons were.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought about the so-called consequences, the more she seemed to like them. The city was slowly going insane. It wasn't safe for her to stay anymore. She didn't need to stay to be around Logan anymore. She hated her job. She would miss OC and Joshua, but maybe they could leave with them. But she could still do all those things without bringing a baby into this world. Was she ready for something like that? With a smile, she stood up, grabbed her coat and keys, and quietly left the apartment.  
______________________________________

Max quietly stood outside of the apartment, trying to decide if this was such a good idea. She had made a decision, but what about him. She needed to know, what he thought, not just what he thought she wanted. She just hoped that the hormones that were ragging through her body would allow her to talk to him, before she practically mauled him to death. She reached out and knocked on the door, then again louder when there was no answer. She then heard the water running, and smiled, realizing he was in the shower. She jimmied the lock and let herself in, and closed the door behind her.

She looked around in shock, the place was a mess, she knew from the way it looked he wasn't taking things very well. She walked back to the bathroom, still hearing the water going, but then it stopped instantly. The door opened only a few seconds later and he was standing there with a blue towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his body. Max licked her lips as she looked at him.

"Max, what the hell?" He said, he knew the minute she had walked into his apartment that she was there.

"I..." She trailed off, as she continued to watch the water drop from his wet hair to his chest, and then flow down to his waist, the indent at his hip, only to be soaked up by the towel. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and closed her eyes. "I need to know... I need to know your reasons."

Alec shook his head, "What?" His mind swimming slightly, her pheromones coming at him in waves. "Reasons for what?"

Max looked at him again, "You told me all the reasons why I shouldn't want to do this, you gave me all of those. But you never told me yours."

"God Max, you came here to question me?" He tried moving backwards, tried to move away from her. "Haven't you ever heard of the phone?"

She took a step towards him, "I can't see your face over the phone, I can't tell if you are telling me the truth or not over the phone."

"Truth about what? The consequences? Max you agreed, that you weren't ready for them."

Max walked towards him, and raised her voice, getting slightly angry with them. "Will you stop that! Stop telling me what I want! And stop calling a baby a consequence. Or is that how you really see it?" She said, ending it by pointing a finger into his chest.

"Of course not! How the hell could a baby with you be a bad thing!" He yelled back at her, and Max stilled. Her brown eyes staring up at him, lost for a moment. He stopped, at realizing what he had just said and sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall he had pushed himself against. "Max..." He started, but stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. She just stared up at him with slight shock, and he continued. "I know, it's me, saying that. Completely out of character, huh?" He sighed, "Yeah, before you, that would be." He paused, "I don't know what it is Max. I don't understand it, I really don't. But the idea... the thought of you... having.. having my baby..." He didn't know what to say, "The idea of just leaving this place, together..." He shook his head, "It's absolutely crazy. But..."

His thoughts and words were in jumbles, but she understood exactly what he meant. Maybe Manicore had done something to them to make them want this. Maybe it was just the animal DNA in their system that made them wants this. Maybe it was their human side of taking a mate and making a family. Maybe it was their need of making their life just a little bit normal in the crazy world they lived in. She wasn't sure which one it was, or maybe all of them together, but she was done fighting it.

Max looked up into his eyes, "You said we would have to leave the city. WE. Did you mean that?" His hands came to the sides of her face, gently. She could tell he was using all his willpower to do so, and nodded yes. "You wouldn't leave me?" She asked him again.

"I promised you, I'd never leave you, that I'd always be there for you, and I meant it." His hazel eyes bored into hers.

In that second she made a decision for the rest of her life and his, "Then don't turn me away now."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec swallowed hard at her words, "I could never turn you away." He told her, and his hands brought her face up to his, and his mouth claimed hers hard. That was all it took, their willpower completely gone, as Max's Heat caught them both up in a tidal storm of raw lust. His hands ripped her shirt open, as her hand quickly rid him of his towel, her hands moving over his wet skin.

Soon she was kicking off her own pants and shoes, and he was pushing her against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers trailing over his barcode, her mouth attacking his, tongue swirling into his mouth. He leaned against her, pinning her against the wall with his hips, making her groan at the feel of him hard against her stomach. "Alec..." She groaned into his mouth, her hands running over his back.

His hands moved behind her, grabbing her ass, and pulled her up. Her legs wrapping around him, and he shoved himself hard into her already wet, hot depths, making him groan into her kiss. His mouth broke from the kiss, and moved to her neck, biting her hard. Her moan and the taste of blood on his lips making him growl into her ear.

Max closed her eyes, letting her head rock back and forth against the wall, as he moved inside of her. His hips forcefully pushing her into the wall, over and over again. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, trying to hang on, as he moved in and out of her body, harder and faster with each thrust of his hips. There was no use trying to move her hips against him, she was effectively pinned, and was loving every second of it.

Her one hand moved up into his hair, and pulled his face back up to hers, the look in his eyes making her shudder, as an animal stared back at her. His mouth came down on hers possessively, his tongue moving into hers, tasting her. Her teeth grazed his lip, biting it, breaking the skin slightly. Her tongue tasting the coppery liquid, making her growl in response as well, her hips jerk towards him.

Alec moved harder into her at the sound, his fingers digging into her hips, trying to bring her further onto him, as he continued to move into her. He had no rational thought in his head, he only knew he wanted to be inside of her. Deep, as deep as possible. Her nails at his shoulders, the sounds from her mouth, her tongue against his, was driving him crazy. And then he heard her, she was screaming out his name, and then her muscles were gripping him. His hips moved faster, so fast they were a blur, and she screamed again, and that was it. He pushed hard once again, and wave after wave of blinding pleasure ripped through his body, as he let himself go inside of her.

Max's head rolled back and forth as she rode through the waves, and she heard her name from his lips, and then she felt it. She felt him explode inside of her, and it set her off again, making her body jerk against his, and clamp down hard around his still hard shaft.

He moaned again, as her muscles continued to contract around him, her body jerking slightly from the aftershocks, making him do so as well. His mouth found hers and kissed her deeply, slowly bringing them both back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

Alec looked into her eyes, one hand coming up to the side of her face, "You okay?" He asked, worried. Knowing that he had kinda lost it towards the end.

Max almost laughed, that would be a question that she would usually have to ask. "Much better then okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then her legs tightened around his waist. They both groaned. She felt him still hard inside of her, and smiled seductively into his eyes. "I think I like the effect my pheromones have on you."

He grinned, jerking his hips up into hers for second, making her moan again. "Oh you do, huh?" He wrapped his arms around her back, and moved away from the wall. He moved into the bedroom, and onto the bed, not leaving her for a second. "We'll see how you feel when your Heat is over, and you won't be able to sit for a week."

She wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face, but instead said, "Is that a promise?" She got a hard push of his hips as a response. Max moaned, and then moved quickly, taking him by surprise, she rolled them over quickly.

Alec soon found himself on his back, with Max on top. "My turn." She said, and leaned down, and took his mouth with hers, as she moved onto her knees and started to ride him. His hands moved up to grasp her breasts, and tried to pull her down to him. But she stayed up, and leaned back more, moving up and down on top of him.

His hands moved down to her hips to help her move on him, making her gasp loudly as he pulled her hard onto him, the head of his cock moving hard against her cervix and past it at this angle. Her head flew back, and she moved down on him again, and again, the slight pain driving her on, over and over again. He sat up, and moved one hand to her back, pressing her body to him. His mouth moving to her breasts. His teeth grazing over a nipple, and then biting it, making her shiver in his arms.

His hand left her back, and moved between them. His fingers moving between their joined bodies as she continued to bob up and down on him. He knew he reached the right spot, when her body jerked slightly against him, and his finger continued to run circles over her clit, as his mouth moved to the other breast.

Max was lost in sensation, as her body continued to move on him, there was too much sensory overload. "Oh, God." She screamed, arching her back, feeling his hands at her hips holding her firmly on him, she let go again.

His arms moved her body back up to him, and his lips found hers, kissing her, bringing her back to the world. "I like the name God, but I thought you named me Alec." He said, and got a fist to the shoulder, another hit was coming for his chest, but he caught her wrist, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, and bucked his hips up at her, letting her know, he wasn't finished with her yet. She groaned, and he laid back on the bed, pulling her with him, and then rolled them both back over.

His hand came up and under one of her knees, pulling it up over his shoulder, and he moved his hips against her again, then again, and again, and again. Max's eyes closed, her mouth open, but no sound would come out, as he continued to move into her deeply, over and over again. Her hands clawed at his back, his shoulders, his ass, trying to grasp onto something.

With a few more pushes he had lost control, her nails on his skin, her sounds, the feeling of her insides made him out of control. He gripped tightly to her body, knowing he couldn't take much more, finding the mark on her neck, her bit down hard again, and felt her body shake in response and was pushed over the edge himself. Releasing himself inside of her with a final thrust of his hips.

Her arms gripped him tightly, as she waited for her heart rate and his to return to normal. It didn't take long, but it took longer than it normally did for the two of them. With a soft kiss, he pulled his sweaty body away from hers, and rolled to the side. But then moved again, wrapping his arms around her from behind, spooning her to his body.

She was exhausted and so was he, at least for the time being. They both knew the peaceful, content feeling wasn't going to last for long. Max whimpered slightly. *Especially if he is going to do that.* She thought as his mouth lightly traveled over the curve of her neck from behind, his hands moving to cup her breasts. *And I thought, I was insatiable during Heat.* She thought with a large smile.

Alec smiled into her neck as he felt her head tilt to the side allowing him to continue to tease the skin at her shoulder with his lips. The feeling of her warm skin and her scent already starting to affect him once again. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this over the next few days, but he was more than willing to find out. His one hand left her breast and moved across her stomach and finally rested between her thighs.

Max leaned back into him, and moaned as his manhood pressed firmly up against her bottom, already starting to get hard once again. Her arm reached out behind her, and brought his face to the side and leaned back and kissed him hard. His fingers moving over her, exploring the juncture between her legs, making her whimper in his embrace. Her body was already starting to tingle, and she pressed herself backwards against him more, making him groan into her ear, "Maxxx." His voice coming out low. Her hand moved back and in-between them, her fingers wrapping around his hard member, squeezing slightly. She received another groan and a buck of his hips at her in response.

She squeezed again, and he moved his arm down around her waist, and quickly moved up onto his knees on the bed with a slight growl into her ear, taking her with him. She was now on her knees with him, her back to his chest, as his hands continued to move over her. His thumb moving in slow circles over her hardened clit, his other hand moving up from her waist up to the side of her face, moving her mouth back to his for a fast, deep kiss, and then it traveled back down her chest, grasping her breast, and then giving a small pinch to the nipple, making Max yelp in pleasure.

She moved her ass back against him, grinding against him, and his hips jerk at hers. Both his hands move to her hips, and she cried slightly in protest. He leans over her, pushing her front to the bed, her hands immediately going out to stop her from falling. "Stay," he says, his voice low and scratchy, then his lips trail over her back, and she lets out grunt, and almost loses her balance on all fours, as Alec plunges himself inside of her from behind.

He plowed into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, pulling her onto him, over and over as he continues to thrust his hips into her. His powerful thrusts were making it hard for Max to stay on her hands and knees, but she didn't care, heck he could push her right down into the mattress and she wouldn't care, just as long as he kept going.

Alec kept going, his brain only registering the pleasure of his body moving in and out of her. His hips moving faster as he leaned over her, his mouth at her shoulder, tasting the skin, her scent. One hand moving away from her hip to reach under her, and tease her dangling breasts, thus issuing more moans of pleasure from her to his ears. His other hand moved back between her legs, his fingers trailed over her again, and her whole body shuddered, and then he felt it. She screamed, and arched her back against him, he held his hips firmly against hers as her muscles tensed around him, over and over again. Making him groan and bite at her shoulder.

Her arms gave out below her, and his arms quickly moved around her waist lowering her to the bed, the side of her face resting on the sheet. He kissed the back of her neck, her eyes opened, and then closed once again when he thrust his hips back into her again, another moan coming from her mouth. His fingertips then trailed up over her sides, back to her hips, as he continued to move once again, this time at a steeper angle with her head resting on the bed.

He continued to move, faster and harder into her, over and over again, until his body was becoming frantic, his body was so tense, and he kept going. His knuckles almost turning white at her hips, trying to pull her more onto him, her muscles were already gripping him again, and mumbled sounds were coming from her mouth as her hands tightly gripped at the sheets. He pumped his body into her a few more times and then with a loud animal like cry his body released himself inside of her. His sweaty body falling down over hers, exhaustion claiming him instantly. Neither even tried to move, and both were asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Max woke up a few hours later in the same position, and Alec was still asleep on top of her, and still partially inside of her she realized. She moved her face to the side to try and look back at him. His face was completely peaceful. Since they had gotten together, she realized, that she had loved to watch him sleep. Of course she would never tell him that. She arched her neck and lightly placed a kiss to his lips, and his eyes opened slowly to look at her. She watched him come out of his dream state, felt his arms go around her, roll them both to their sides, thus leaving her body, but still staying with her back at his chest.

She turned around in his arms to face him, and kissed him again, and then settled her head on his shoulder looking up at him. He smiled down at her, a grin forming on his face, "I think if we keep this up, we may just kill each other."

She smiled, "Yeah, but what a way to go."

He laughed with her, and then stretched his back slightly, and groaned. A thought went through his head, and he smiled at her. "Mmm, I got an idea." He said and got up and out of bed.

Max grinned up at his naked form, "Well, if has something to do with you leaving me alone in this bed, I don't like it."

He turned back to her and grinned, his hand coming out to grab hold of her wrist, pulling her gently out of bed too. He led her out of the bedroom, and back towards the bathroom, leaning down to pick up the towel that she had rid him of earlier that evening from the floor and took it with them. He put it on the counter next to the sink, and she gave him a strange look. "What? I was in it for like two minutes, it's still clean." She rolled her eyes at him. He pulled her up against him, "Besides we'll need something to dry off with." Her eyebrows arched at the statement, and he leaned over, put the plug in the drain and started the water going.

Max gave a soft moan as she watched the hot water flow into the tub, she looked up at Alec, wrapped her arms around him, bringing him down for another kiss. When she pulled back his eyes were sparkling down at hers with slight amusement. "What?"

"You and you're baths. Are you sure you have feline DNA in your 'cocktail'.?" He said teasing her.

She ran her fingernails lightly down his chest and looked up into his eyes, "I think the last few hours have proven that I do." She said.

He watched the change in her eyes and voice as she said that, and he swallowed hard, as if she just sent out another mass of pheromones at him, his body already starting to react to her. Alec leaned over and turned off the water, stepped in, and she followed. He lowered himself slowly into the hot water, and then helped Max to sit in front of him, allowing her to lean her back against him, his legs to her sides. The hot water moving over their skin, and warming up their muscles, trying to ease the tension from the exertion expelled earlier that night.

Alec reached over and grabbed a wash cloth and the bar of soap, lathering it up quickly. Max leaned her head back onto his chest, closed her eyes, as his hand soon started to move the cloth over her body, washing her softly. Her hands moved under the water, to lightly run over his thighs and knees.

He moved the towel around her neck, over her arms. His other hand moving into her hair, moving it to the side, and titling her neck slightly, allowing his mouth to lightly nibble at her ear lobe. She whimpered slightly, and then wiggled her hips back against him, making him groan as well. Her blood was already starting to boil as his hands continued to move the towel over her body. After a few more minutes, she pulled away from him, and turned around in the tub to face him.

Max then moved towards him, her legs moving to his sides, her arms wrapping around his neck as her mouth went to his. His hands moved over her back, pulling her closer to him, crushing her chest to his. Her fingers moving up to run through his hair, he groaned slightly as her hips moved against him, rubbing his hard shaft between their bodies. His hands moved to her sides, and lifted her slightly, and then slowly lowered her back down on himself, making her moan into his ear.

Her body didn't stay still for long, as she started to move over him, up and down. The hot water moving over her lower half, as she continued to move. Her wet chest pressed firmly against his, as her arms wrapped around him, her mouth moving back to his. There lips parting, and tongues moving against each other.

Alec ran his hands over her back, as she continued to undulate on top of him, his hips moving up at her with every fall of her hips. The contrast between the feeling of being fully inside of her one second, and then partially out of her with the warm water whirling around his cock the next, was driving him mad. She started to move faster and he leaned back against the tub, closing his eyes, allowing her to take what she wanted, and letting him enjoy the pleasure she was giving him.

She watched his face contort in pleasure as she continued to ride him, faster and faster her hips went, as she moved her body on him, getting closer and closer to falling over the edge. His hips continued to move up against her in a counter rhythm, his hands at her hips, keeping her steady.

Max's body started to move frantically, her mouth saying his name at every push onto him, as her body was tensing, climbing higher and higher to the peak, and then she fell, her body jerking hard against his, shuddering on top of him. His hands gripped her tightly to him, holding himself deep inside her, as her muscles milked him for all he was worth, and he gladly gave it to her, as he let himself go. His hips moving up against her one final time, his head rolling back, her name springing from his mouth, "Maxxx..."

Her body rocked forward, and fell towards his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. His hands slowly came out from the water and wrapped around her. In a few minutes, Max pulled away slightly, and smiled at him. She shivered slightly, "Water's getting cold." She said.

He shook his head, his foot reached to the end of the tub, and his toes removed the plug from the drain, and the water started to drain from the tub. She gave him a slightly pouty look, "Oh, don't even." He said, and kissed her. He helped her move off him, and slowly stand up, then he did as well. She was about to step out of the tub, but his arm wrapped around her waist. "Oh no," He said and then pulled the shower curtain around the tub. "We still need to take a shower."

She looked at him, as he turned on the shower, moving the head to the side, so it didn't hit them while it warmed up. She curved her lips in a smirk, "Are you saying I smell?"

He laughed slightly, his hands moving to the back of her neck, his fingers moving into her hair. "Max, the smell from you right now is driving me crazy. You should know that." Her eyes sparkled back at him, and he took a deep breath. *Oh boy, are we going to be able to get through this shower?* He thought and then spoke again, "I just think we may need to clean up from our physical exertions."

Max laughed, he was right, she did need a shower. She felt the water, and happy with the temperature she turned the shower head towards them, and felt his hands push her slightly back into the spray. Alec grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather it up, and she grabbed it from him. "Hey."

She smiled, and then moved it over his chest, soap bubbles starting to form over his skin. She continued running the soap over his chest, abs, shoulders, and arms. Her heart rate starting to rise as as her eyes moved over his body, looking at him and feeling his soft skin and hard muscles.

He moved her back into the shower, letting her hair get wet under the water. He then reached for the shampoo, poured some into the palm of his hand, and then started to apply it to her hair. Max's eyes closed as she felt his fingers massaging the shampoo into her scalp and hair. His gentle touch was a vast contrast to feelings that were starting to build inside her again.

His fingers traveled through her soapy tresses, and he moved her back into the water again, letting the water run over her, taking the soap with it. She gave a soft moan, and he smiled. When she moved back to him, and opened her eyes, desire running through them once again. He moved quickly and changed spots with her, grabbing the shampoo once again, and hurrying he soaped up his own hair. But his hands were quickly joined by hers in his hair, and he closed his eyes, as her fingers ran through it. His hands moved down to her sides, and he pressed her body to his once again.

She tilted his head back into the water when she was finished. Then watched the water pour down over his face, and then down his body, to pool against both of them, where their bodies were pressed together.

Alec moved his head from the water, and then leaned forward to kiss her again, and groaned as her tongue moved into his mouth, and her arms wrapped around his neck. *I guess we won't be finishing the shower.* Was the last coherent thought that he had, as his body responded to her need.

Max's arms wrapped around him, trying to bring him closer to her. Her skin feeling like it was on fire where his hands moved over her, even though the water still poured down over them both. Her hands traveled down his back, and moved to his butt, grabbing it, pushing him closer to her. She grinned slightly into the kiss, feeling him hardening between their bodies.

She moved her hips against his, teasing him further, and he let out a growl into her ear. She did it again, and she found herself picked up, turned and back up against the shower tile in response. Her hands clawed at his shoulders trying to hang onto him, the water from the shower making his back and arms slick, she slipped slightly, resulting in her grinding against him again. Another low growl issued from him, and he pushed himself inside of her hard.

Now she was effectively pinned against the shower wall, his cock impaling her body, his hips and chest pressing her against the wall. His arms coming up under her knees, his hands cupping the backs of her shoulders against the wall. Thus allowing him to plow straight into her body, over and over again.

He watched her, her mouth open and eyes closed, head moving side to side with each thrust of his hips. She couldn't move, all she could do was feel him move inside of her, feel him thrust his hips against her. Feel him fill her completely and then move out of her for a second making her empty with need, only to be filled again an instant later.

The spray of the shower washed over their sides, only getting between them when he moved his hips away from her, and then their wet skin pressed back together as he moved back inside of her again. Alec moved quicker, as her sounds became louder at his ear. With her scream, he lost control, pushed hard inside of her, and erupted in a mind shattering release of pleasure.

His body leaned against hers trying to regain his strength to move. When he opened his eyes, he found her chocolate ones looking back at him, she kissed him softly and he smiled with a soft laugh and quick breath. "I know this may not be... the most... appropriate time... not exactly romantic..." He laughed slightly, thinking about what they had just done. "But, I just wanted to remind you, while I kinda have my head on straight..." Alec looked into her eyes, and just said what he felt. "That I love you." He said and leaned in and kissed her again.

Max smiled into the kiss, and then up at him when he pulled away. "I know." She said, and the look on his face made her laugh. If she could have moved she would have hit his shoulder, but she smiled back at him, "You know I love you too." She said, and kissed him again. "Now let me down!"

He laughed slightly, and carefully moved his arms out from under her knees, and then pulled himself from her. A groan from her made his smile bigger. Soon her feet found the tub floor, her legs wobbled slightly, and his arms moved around her to steady her. She cursed slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked worry in his voice.

Max swore again, as pins and needles ran up and down her legs. She hit him slightly, "My legs feel asleep." His laughter was returned with another hit to his chest. "It's not funny! And it's you're fault!"

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining." He kissed her forehead, she stomped her foot, and then cussed again. He shook his head at her, she was just too cute when she was angry. He reached around her and grabbed the washcloths sitting there, and gave her one. She looked up at him confused. "The only way we are going to get this shower over with, is if we clean ourselves. Our hands have a way of...." He didn't have to finish the sentence, she understood completely.

He looked down at her, as she was lathering up the towel, she looked up at him, "What?"

"You know what I want?" He asked her, his lips turning up slightly.

"You can't be serious?" She asked him, with slight shock.

He laughed, "Very serious.... I'm starving.... for food." His serious smile turned into a large grin, and she laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry, and..." He winked at her, "I think I'm getting seriously dehydrated." He leaned down and kissed the side of her cheek, and then leaned in to her ear and whispered, "You keep taking away all of my fluids."

She laughed at him, "Trust me, I know." She said running the towel between her legs. He laughed again, and kissed her quickly.

"Come on, hurry up, so we can find something to eat."

She just shook her head at him, and then patted the side of his face, "Such a little boy sometimes."

They quickly finished cleaning up, and just in time as the water was moving from now luke warm to slightly cold. He reached over and turned off the shower, pulled back the shower curtain, then stepped out of the tub, Max following him.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec reached over for the towel, and Max grabbed it from him, "Hey!" She smiled at him, then moved the blue cloth over his wet skin. He then smiled at her, as she started to move the towel over his arms and chest, drying his body slowly. She moved it around his back, and then grabbed it with her other hand around him, and then pulled it towards her, pulling him in the process. She pulled the towel tightly around them both, and he leaned down and kissed her.

His hands moved into her wet hair, holding her face as they continued to kiss, her mouth opening, allowing his tongue to enter her and taste her. His hands then moved down her back, and grabbed the ends of the towel in his hands, moving it tighter around them, pressing her even closer to him. She let go of the cloth and moved her arms up around his neck, her fingers lightly tracing the barcode on his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed himself against her, moaning slightly into her mouth. Then Alec started to move slightly towards the door, and Max tried walking backwards as they moved. They quickly found their way back into the bedroom, Alec let go of the towel and it dropped to the floor, and then moved forward, both landing on the bed. Alec moving over her, kissing her firmly, then making a trail of kisses down her throat.

Max could barely think, her heart rate already starting to get faster once again. "I thought..." She stopped when his mouth found her breast, and his tongue swirled around the nipple. She swallowed hard, "you were starving... for food." She finally managed to get out, as he continued.

"It can wait." He said, his mouth moving to the other one, and his hand replacing his mouth on the other.

She was just about to stop thinking, as his mouth was driving her crazy. "But... I thought ... you were getting dehydrated." She said, reminding him of just a few minutes before.

He looked up at her, and smiled a wicked smile. "You're right. I guess I'll have to take care of that."

Max gave him a shocked look, and was about to protest as he moved away from her, but before she could, she was gasping in pleasure. He had quickly moved down her body, and his tongue had moved to lap up the wetness that was already coming from her. She moaned again, and again, as he continued to move his tongue on her, tasting her. Her hands moved down to his head, and gripped his hair, holding him to her body.

Feeling her hands holding his head in place, the taste of her on his tongue along with a mixture of him made his head spin. He growled slightly as he continued. Her body shuddered from the vibration of his growl on her clit, and she grabbed his hair tighter in her fingers, making him growl at her again. "Alec...."

He heard his name and moved down a little, moving his tongue inside of her, her hips bucked up at him in response, his hand moved to to rest low on her stomach, trying to keep her firmly on the bed, but his thumb moved down to lightly rub against the hardened bundle of nerves.

After a few slow circles of his thumb, and a few more pushes of his tongue inside of her, she was screaming out his name, over and over as she crashed in the waves of pleasure that racked her body. Alec then slowly traveled up her body, his mouth moving back to one of her breasts, sucking on it lightly, as he could still feel the shudders going through her below him.

When she opened her eyes again, his mouth was attacking hers, his tongue shoving it way inside, making her taste the mixture of the two of them together on his mouth. Making her moan, her tongue coming alive against his. The small about of his taste on her tongue was driving her insane, and she wanted more. With a burst of speed she flung him over onto his back, and was getting ready to slide down his body, but his arms held her to him, as he continued to kiss her.

"Alec..." She pleaded into the kiss, and ground her stomach against his hardened length. He moaned, and she did it again.

"Max..." He groaned, releasing her mouth.

"I want to taste you," she told him, her tongue snaking out to lick at his lips.

He moaned slightly, looking up at her, "But I wasn't done with you yet." He said, bringing her head back down to his mouth, and then trailed his lips down to her neck. His body was in sensory overload, he just wanted to smell her, taste her, hear her moan out his name over and over again. She was struggling against him, and it excited him more. Finally, his arms just moved her around on him, letting her mouth get to her destination, but also pulling her lower half back to his mouth.

Max was surprised slightly at her new position, but then moaned loudly as he pried apart her legs, and his tongue found her clit once again. His arms pressed her body to his chest, and pulled her lower half closer to his mouth, as he continued.

She whimpered again, but her hand moved, and gripped his erection in front of her, and she felt him moan against her, and it made her shudder. She licked her lips slightly, and then her tongue shot out, and licked the head of him, and he bucked his hips up at her. Her tongue moved again, licking the drop of wetness at the tip, and she moaned at the taste of him.

She then moved and took the engorged head into her mouth, and his hips moved up at her, she pulled back slightly, and then down again, lightly sucking at him. She then moved her mouth lower on him, his mouth letting out loud groans, that vibrated against her crotch that made her quiver against him.

His mind was swimming in her pheromones, her smell, her taste, the warmth and wetness of her mouth. The pleasure moving through his body was indescribable. He felt her shake against him, and decided to drive her over the edge. He moved his hand over her, and one of his fingers moved into her, as his tongue continued to swirl over her.

She jerked slightly, and this time her moan vibrated through him, his hips moving back up at her, as her mouth started moving up and down over him, her tongue trailing over his length, again and again. Her head starting to bob up and down, faster and faster.

He moved another finger into her hot depths and she bucked back against him, and groaned as he started to move them in and out of her. Her mouth started to mimic his own movements, her mouth went all the way down on him and he moved his fingers deep into her. He pulled his fingers back out, and she moved her mouth off of him. They continued again and again, then faster and faster.

Their sounds becoming louder, the hips moving against each others faces, both bodies tensing against each other, moving faster and faster. His hips came up in a final thrust and he could almost swear he felt the back of her throat and he was gone, he erupted into her waiting mouth.

She felt the warm fluid hit the back of her throat, her mouth instantly sucking at him, her tongue tasting him, making her moan in response, and then she was gone as well, her body tensing hard, her muscles contracting around his fingers, and then there was nothing but hot, white, pleasure.

Max could barely move, her head was resting on his thigh, her hand still lightly grasping him. Alec slowly removed her fingers from her, and she moved slowly, and rolled to her side. She looked towards him, with a small smile, and he reached out for her, and she moved back up towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Alec kissed the top of her head, and reached over, grabbing the top sheet, and pulling it over the both of them. She looked up into his eyes, "I thought you were hungry."

His tired eyes looked into her set of droopy ones, "I think we can wait till breakfast," he looked over at the clock, "which will be here very, very soon. A couple hours sleep..." He yawned, "Will do us both some good."

She nodded, as she closed her eyes, she barely registered is arms pulling her body against him more, as she feel asleep.  
______________________________________

Alec woke up a couple hours later, found Max still asleep and smiled at himself. He had actually tired her out. He grinned, and slowly pried himself out of her grasp and got out of bed. He quietly walked out into the other room, and went into the kitchen, he looked through his cupboards, and the fridge and sighed.

If he would have known that they would have been spending this time together, he would have been prepared for it, and actually had food in the apartment. He sighed, and moved over to his coat, and got out his phone, and then headed back to the bedroom.

He walked inside, and slowly laid back down next to her, and watched her sleep. The sunlight was coming in through the window, casting over her body. He moved some hair back away from her face, and his finger tips then lightly grazed over her cheek and down her shoulder and arm. She moved slightly, and he did it again. His fingers feeling her warm skin, still warmer than usual. That knowledge along with the intoxicating smell that emanated from her body, told him she was still in heat, and would be for awhile yet.

Max felt the light touches to her skin, and she slowly started to wake up. Her eyes opened, and were greeted with Alec's smiling face. "Morning," he told her and lightly kissed her forehead.

She smiled back at him, and then stretched her body. He watched her, not able to take his eyes off her, he shook his head slightly, and then looked back at the phone he still held in his hand. "Uhh, breakfast.... Chinese or pizza?"

She laughed, and rolled onto her back looking up at him. "Nothing in the kitchen huh?" He nodded affirmatively. "And you don't want to run to the store."

He looked at her, and grinned, "Do you want me to leave you alone that long?" He asked her as he moved back on the bed, to sit up, and lean against the headboard.

Max rolled onto her side next to him, the sheet falling from her, giving him a nice view of her chest, the rest barely covering her waist. Her hand moved over to his calf, and then slowly started to move up over his knee and to his thigh, "No. I would rather have you stay here." She grinned wickedly at him, as her hand slowly started to inch higher up his leg. "Chinese sounds good, and I'm famished."

He was about to tease her and ask for what exactly, but the way her hand was moving, he was pretty sure she would have said both. Alec opened the cell phone, dialed the number, hoping they would be open at this time. The restaurant picked up on the second ring. "Yeah, Delivery." He said into the phone.

Max smiled up at him, and she then moved over to him on her hands and knees, and she saw him swallow hard as he watched her. She grinned back, and her tongue snaked out at the skin on his knee. "Uhhh, one large shrimp... fried rice." He said.

Her hands moved out, and her nails lightly dragged across the side of his legs. She could hear a slight intake of breath, as he continued, "A large cashew...." She moved up further, and let her tongue drag across his inner thigh. He gave a soft moan, then got out, "Chicken."

She looked up slightly, and watched him get harder, and harder with each flick of her tongue, and hot breath on his skin, as she moved closer to her goal. "A large sweet..." A small groan came as she lightly bit his inner thigh, his other hand moved to try and bat her away, but her hand came out and captured his with hers. "Sour pork." He finally managed. And hurriedly added, "Four egg rolls."

He was trying to hurry and continue, but stopped and bit his lip hard trying not to moan loudly into the phone as her tongue finally reached him, and licked him from base to tip. His arm broke free from her grasp and pulled her body up to his, making her rest her head at his chest. He quickly finished the order and hung up the phone, as she moved her body against his. He looked down at her, "You are soooo going to pay for that." He told her, and quickly rolled her to her back, his mouth claiming hers hard, then moved to her shoulder, and he bit down hard, making her groan loudly into his ear and thrust her hips up at him.

He moved his hips, and then thrust inside of her in one deep push, his hands moving to hers, grabbing hold and pushing her arms above her head, his one hand staying there to hold them there, his other moving down her body, picking up one of her legs and pressing it back against her chest, allowing him to move deeper into her.

She only partially struggled against his hand holding her wrists, she really didn't want to get away, she was loving every second of it. He plowed himself into her again and again, his movement working up higher and faster in pace with each thrust. Her slight struggle below him, making him continue on, and on.

Her head was rocking back and forth, her eyes closed tight as he pounded his way into her body. She knew she was close, close to orgasm once again, she had lost complete track of how many she had had since they started, and slightly realized as they kept going they were coming quicker and quicker together. She didn't know if it was because of her Heat or because of him, but she was sure the later had most to do with it. Because she had never felt so wonderful in her life.

Then those thoughts left her completely, with another push of his hips, her muscles started to tense around him. He looked down at her, "Look at me." He said almost like a command, his voice low, and deep.

Her eyes snapped open and caught his, his hand came out and held onto the side of her face, not letting her look away, as her body started to convulse around him, he watched the lightning pass through her eyes, and that's all it took. He thrust a few more times inside of her, and with a loud cry of her name he came crashing down with her.

Alec collapsed over her, and released her wrists. Her arms moved around him immediately, pulling him down to her even more. He lightly kissed the fresh bite mark on her neck, and then moved to her mouth. She sighed into the kiss, and he rolled them back to their sides. Max wrapped her leg over his side, and moved her head to his shoulder.

They rested for a couple minutes, and then they heard a knock at the door. Alec looked down at her and smiled, "Good timing." He said, got out of bed, looked around, grabbed a pair of pants, and quickly pulled them on and headed for the door. Max slowly got out of bed, and looked around the room. She grabbed one of his T-shirts, and found a pair of boxers in the drawer. She pulled them both on, and made her way into the living room.

Alec was just closing the door behind him as she walked out. He carried the bags of food into the living room, and sat them on the coffee table. Max came over and sat next to him on the couch. He started to open the bags, "Hope you're hungry." He said, then opened one of the containers.

She smiled at him, grabbing another, and looked at all the food in front of her. Normally it would have probably been enough to feed them both, OC, Joshua, and a few others, but with how hungry she was, she was actually wondering if there was enough there. She took a bite of an egg roll, and then laughed. "Sex and Chinese food for breakfast.... can a girl be any luckier?" They both laughed, and she laid her head against his shoulder, as her fork went back into the carton for another bite.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, open your mouth." He said leaning over her on the couch, his one hand grabbing hold of her wrists.

Max struggled against him, "No, I can't..." She said whining, struggling against his body.

"You know you want it." He said his other hand shoving it against her closed mouth. She tried turning away, but he lightly ground his knees between her legs, and she let out a gasp, and he shoved it into her mouth.

She looked up, anger in her eyes, as her mouth took it, and he smiled down at her, and then let her wrists go. She huffed at him, as she started to chew the last bit of egg roll. Alec laughed at the look on her face. She swallowed the rest of it, and looked up him, "I said I was full!"

"Oh come on, I saw you eyeing it, while I ate the rest of it."

She looked up at him and blushed slightly, and moved her hips up at him, "I wasn't eyeing the egg roll." She said, her hands moving up the skin of his back. He groaned slightly, and looked down at her, her eyes were smoldering up at him once again. Her legs moved up around him, and pulled his waist closer to her.

"Max..." He moaned out at her, and pulled away slightly, his hands coming to the T-shirt she was wearing. She quickly helped him remove it, and his mouth instantly moved down her neck, and chest bone, attacking her skin with his tongue and teeth, leaving small bite marks as he went.

She moaned as he continued, and whimpered as his teeth grazed over her nipples. Her hands went between them, working on the button of his pants, once open her hand moved inside, her fingers wrapping around his hard shaft. Alec bit the skin of her breast harder, and she jerked her hips up at him. "Aleccc.." She whined up at him, she wanted him out of his pants.

He quickly pulled away from her, ridding himself quickly of them, and then moved his hands to the boxers that she wore. She lifted her hips eagerly, and he pulled them off fast. Her hands reached for him, and tugged him back to her, and he moved quickly back between her legs.

Alec's mouth claimed hers once again, and ground himself against her hip. Her hands moved between them once more grabbing him, making him groan in her mouth, and she purred back at him. The sound from her throat did something to him he couldn't describe, and his hips moved against her, the tip of him slipping into her, making her moan at him. He moved into her a little bit more, and then withdrew again. She groaned and tried pushing her hips up at him, trying to take him inside of her.

He continued to tease her, moving into her only partly, then withdrawing almost completely. Her blood was pounding in her ears, and she struggled against him, her legs trying to pull him deeply into her, but he wouldn't do it. He was thoroughly enjoying the torment he was putting her though. She struggled against him, and his arms gripped her wrists, trying to hold her still.

Her legs wrapped lower around his ass, trying to pull him inside of her, and he plunged into her hard, but then pulled almost all the way out again. She growled up at him in frustration, and he growled back. She moved against him, trying to roll him over, so she could take him the way she wanted, but he refused to move.

She moved again, and rocked her hips up at him, and he pushed hard into her once more, making her head fall back and gasp, but then he withdrew again. Anger flared in her eyes, and she moved her leg up on the couch and pushed him to the side and rolled with him off the couch onto the floor.

He landed on his back with a thud, and with a triumphant growl she impaled herself on him, and threw her head back. Her knees went up to his chest, as she started to move on top of him, taking him in and out of her in quick movements. His hands moved to her hips, and his eyes closed as he felt her move on him.

Max started to move faster and faster, she was losing control as she frantically increased the pace, his hands pulling her hard onto him again and again, causing small grunts to come from her every time she sat fully on him. From her sounds, Alec could tell she was very close to the edge, and with a shift of his hips, he rolled her onto her back, plunged into her hard once, and then withdrew almost totally.

She screamed in frustration, rage on her features, her legs tried to wrap around his waist to pull him back, her body frantic for completion. He wouldn't allow it, and her arms tried to move to his shoulders, to push him back down to her, put his hands quickly pinned them to her sides, as he held himself over her. She moved her hips under him, struggling to take control, take what she wanted, what she so desperately needed from him.

Alec looked down into her wild eyes, her nostrils flaring, lips growling at him, and it turned him on to no end. He thrust his cock hard into her a few times, quick, fast, and then stopped again, angering her further. He was keeping her on the brink, not allowing her to move past it.

Max was furious at him, she looked up into his eyes, seeing a lust crazed animal starring back at her, saw the pleasure in his eyes from tormenting her. She growled up at him, he growled back again. Her head came up and she tried to bite at him, and he pulled away slightly, avoiding her. She struggled against his hands on her arms, moved her feet to the floor, trying to get leverage with her hips, and she bucked up hard at him, he rolled partially to the side, his back crashing into the side of the coffee table.

She groaned as the movement removed him completely from her. Her eyes caught his, and she saw the furious desire in them, from her actions. But even more intent on her goal, she tried to roll him over completely, but he surprised her by letting her arms go. His arms quickly moving under her knees, and then he jumping back over her. His hands moving up under her shoulders, his hard shaft plunging back into her, making her grunt slightly from the force and forget her prior motives.

His mouth found her shoulder, and he bit the skin hard, drawing blood into his mouth, a scream coming from her, her hips moving up at him, trying to take him deeper. His body grinding himself into her hard, the head of his cock moving deep into her, hitting her cervix, making her bite her lip. His mouth claimed hers, tasting the slight coppery taste of her there as well, his throat rumbled into another growl against her tongue.

Alec's hands gripped her shoulders tightly, and he arched his back, as his lower half started to pound into her again. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, trying to hold on, as he moved harder, and faster into her with strong blows. He couldn't think, he could only feel, his body was claiming hers, making it his. He wanted to go deeper, mark her, make her know she was his, and his alone.

Max's fingers grabbed his shoulders hard, as he moved inside of her, pinning her to floor, making her moan and cry out with each thrust of his hips. The pleasure and the pain making her body shudder at each thrust into her body. Her body was so tense, she felt like she was going to break any second, but she kept going higher and higher.

He continued on, not wanting to stop, and then he felt it, he felt her muscles contract around him, hard, and she was screaming out his name, over and over again. Her hands ran down his back as she tried to hold on, but couldn't. Her nails digging into his flesh, and with a loud roar from his mouth, he thrust into her hard. His knuckles white, gripping her shoulders, pulling her onto to him, as he exploded into her body, her muscles still contracting around him, making them both shudder violently against one another.

Their breathing was ragged, vision blurry, heart rates quick, bodies soaked in sweat. He leaned over her, their foreheads touching, eyes closed, breath moving over each others face, as they tried to return to the world.

After a few minutes, Alec opened his eyes, looking down at her, her body still lightly shaking under his, and he kissed her cheeks lightly, then her lips, and slowly pulled away from her. She let out a soft cry as he slipped from her, and then she let her legs fall back to the floor. He sat up slowly, and then stood, a slight hiss came from his lips as he straightened his shoulders, feeling the open scrapes down his back. He slowly leaned back over, his arms going under her body, and picked her up gently.

Her eyes opened as her lifted her, and slowly she moved her arms up around his neck. He kissed the top of her head, and started to move back to the bedroom. He laid her gently down in the middle of the bed, and then laid down behind her, pulling the sheet over both of them.

Alec rested his head at the back of her neck, giving it a light kiss. His arm moved around her waist, his other moving under her, and holding her possessively against him. No words were spoken, none were needed, their actions were understood, and with that they both closed their eyes for some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Their slumber was broken by a loud pounding on the door, their eyes flying open to look at each other. Alec sighed, "What the hell?" He said getting out of bed, waving a hand at Max to stay there, he ran into the living room, grabbing his pair of pants from the floor. "HOLD ON!" He yelled at the door, as he quickly pulled the pants on. 

He walked over to the door, and opened it speaking as he did so, "What?" He screamed and then saw who it was. "Cindy?... Sorry... what?" He was confused. 

Once the door opened, and she briefly saw Alec, she started talking, not even listening to him. "I have no idea where she is, where she went. She didn't take her pager with her." She said going on and on as she walked into the apartment. She turned back to him, her hands going up in the air. "What if one of those transgenics...." 

Alec smiled at her, "Cindy, calm down." 

"Calm down? Calm down? How can you say that, my Boo is out there, with pheromones attracting who knows what to her, and you are telling me to CALM DOWN?" 

He could see the worry on her face, but he couldn't help but want to laugh. "She's okay." 

"What?" She asked looking at him, "How the hell do you..." Then her voice trailed off as she finally took a good look at him. In her worry she hadn't even really paid attention to him, or her surroundings. The place was a mess, not that that surprised her, but it was really a mess. Clothes thrown all over the place, the coffee table overturned, cartons thrown to the floor. And Alec. Well, his eyes were sparking, but his body, well she had seen him on better days. Small purple bruises, bite marks, and long scratches were all over his chest, arms. Then knowledge of what he meant went through her and she actually blushed. 

"She's here." She said simply, looking at him. He took a deep breath, and then nodded. "I thought you two had agreed..." 

"We changed our minds." 

"Uh, huh." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, and then turning towards the hall as she heard footsteps, and saw Max come out of the bedroom, wearing a long shirt. "And through all the hot, animal, sex, you guys couldn't call me, and tell me that my Boo was okay?" 

Max looked apologetically at her, as she walked over to her, "OC, I'm sorry. We...." She looked over at Alec, "We weren't exactly thinking." 

OC looked at Max, then Alec, and back to Max. She gave her the once over, and noticed all the marks on her as well. "Geez, you two are animals!" She reached out and turned Max's head to the side, looking at her neck. The two laughed slightly, and Alec walked over to them. She sighed at them, shaking her head, "Okay, now that I don't have to go call out the search party. I should probably call Logan, and tell him not to keep looking either." 

"What?" Max asked starring at her in shock. "You called Logan? Why? Why would you do that?" 

"I had no idea where you were." Cindy said. 

Alec looked at her in shock as well, and slightly hurt, "Why didn't you call me?" 

Cindy shook her head, "Cause I don't have your cell number, and you weren't answering your phone!" She said, and slapped him lightly upside the head. 

Alec looked at Max, "Do you remember the phone ringing?" and she laughed, shaking her head no, but knowing she wouldn't have been paying attention if it did. 

OC continued on, "So I called Logan, because he used to always be able to get a hold of you." She looked at Max, and saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll call him back and tell him you're okay. And..." She motioned her hands at both of them, "I'll try and come up with something." Max smiled at her. While she didn't love Logan anymore, she still cared about him, and knew it would hurt him to find out about this. 

Cindy looked at the two of them, "Okay, I better get to work, before Normal fires my ass. Her hand came out, and she poked her finger into Alec's chest. "Now, take care of her." She looked over at Max, "And when this Bitch is over, Girl are we going to need to talk!" Max smiled, and Alec walked over to the door to open it for her. 

Max caught Cindy's eyes widen in shock. OC pointed at his back, "Girl, you did that?" Max blushed a deep shade of red, as the girls walked to the door. "Boo, we are really going to have to talk." They hugged, and she left the apartment, Alec shutting the door behind her. 

"What was that all about?" He asked her. 

She came over to him, and moved around him, her hand softly moving over his back, her face grimacing. "Sorry." She said lightly, and leaned in and kissed the scratches on his back. 

He turned around to face her, and pulled her face up to his, and kissed her, "Don't be." He leaned down, and kissed the bite mark on her neck, "I haven't been that easy on you either." She smiled up at him. "Good thing we heal so fast." He said, knowing that in a few days, that most of the bruises and cuts would be gone without a trace. 

Alec's finger tips lightly moved over the bite mark on her neck, tracing it lightly, and she closed her eyes at the touch. His warm finger tips moving over her skin, made her body tingle. She looked up at him and caught his hazel eyes with hers, and that's all it took. His hands moved to her shoulders, pulling her to him, and his mouth descended to the spot on her neck he had been caressing moments before. 

She moaned as his lips traced over the bite mark, and then moved up to her ear, his teeth lightly nibbling at her ear lobe. Her throat issued a low purr, and he pulled her tighter against his body, making her feel his reaction to her sounds. She didn't waste any time, her hands quickly moved to the zipper on his pants, unfastening them quickly, and he groaned as her fingers closed around his already hard erection. 

His mouth closed over hers, his tongue teasing her lips, and then her tongue when she opened her mouth. His hands traveled down her body, and moved under the shirt, traveling over her ass, pushing her to him. She moaned and her hands pulled him from his pants and squeezed him slightly, issuing a small growl from his lips. 

Max moved against him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down more to her, her teeth biting at his lower lip. With another low growl from the back of his throat, making her body shudder slightly, he picked her up, and thrust himself inside of her. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, and her tongue went wild against his. 

Alec started to move towards the bedroom, but groaned against her mouth again, as she tighten her legs around him, bringing him deeper. He quickly changed his direction and moved towards the bar in the kitchen. He backed her up onto the counter, and sat her on the edge, then pushed his hips into her. 

She broke the kiss, closed her eyes and leaned back over the bar. He moved into her again, and she gasped. Alec's hands moved to the shirt she wore, his hands pulling it up her body, his hands trailing over the newly exposed skin. He got it over her head, and threw it to the floor. 

He moved out slightly, and then pushed back inside her again. She groaned in response arching her back more, his hands moved over her shoulders, and down to her breasts. He grasped them in his palms, squeezing them, his thumbs rubbing over the nipples making her moan, and press herself more fully into his hands, wanting more. 

His hips continued to move, slower than he had been, but with a powerful thrust behind each one, making the air spring from her lungs. He leaned over her, kissed her, and then started to leave a trail down her neck and chest bone. Her hands moved into his hair, holding him to her, as his mouth found one of her nipples and started to lick and nip at it. 

Max's throat rumbled, purring at him more, as the pleasure she felt was making her become lightheaded. His movements continued, with slow, powerful thrusts into her body over and over again. Building her up. He closed his eyes, as he tasted her skin, smelled her body, the scent of them in the air. All his senses heightened, and the feel of her, hot, tight, and oh, so wet, around him was pushing him on, as his hips continued to move into her. 

His hands moved down over her body, as his mouth moved to her other breast and continued on. His hands trailed down to her legs, and moved to her inner theirs, prying her legs from around him, he pushed them apart. Holding them open, and he pushed into her again, deeper, and she gasped again. Her hands moving to his shoulders, her nails moving against the marks already on his back, making him hiss slightly against her skin, and pump into her harder, biting down on her nipple. 

The quick sting of pain sent her over the edge, and she screamed, shoving her hips at him, trying to take him deep as her muscles quivered around his shaft. He moaned against her breast as he held himself deeply inside of her, riding out the waves of pleasure sweeping over her body. As they started to lessen he started to move again, this time with a quickened pace. 

She barely had any time to recover and was already starting to climb up to the peak again, "Oh God," she let out, as he moved faster and faster inside of her, looking for his own release to tension in his body. His hands moved up to her shoulders, pulling her upper body closer to him, as he moved in and out, again and again into her. His one hand moving to the back of her neck, his fingers grazing over her barcode, and her body shuddered slightly against him. 

He moved faster, his body becoming frantic, slightly losing the rhythm, as he heard her whimpering with each thrust. His mouth claimed hers, needing to taste her on his lips again. His hands grabbed her tightly to him, as his hips moved in a blur into her, and with a couple more thrusts, he pushed himself deep inside of her, and he moaned into her mouth, as he sprayed her insides with his seed. 

Max felt him let go, felt the rumble of his moan against her mouth, felt his hips jerking into her, and clung to him as her body toppled over the edge once again, shuttering in his arms. 

Alec leaned against her, his arms moving to place his hands on the bar, his eyes closed, his body taking in ragged breaths. He opened his eyes to look at her, and found her smiling back at him. God, how he loved that smile. Her hand reached up, and pushed the hair off his forehead, then her finger tips trailed over his cheekbones, and lightly across his lips. 

He pressed a small kiss to her fingertips, and then leaned in and hugged her body to him, for some reason, just needing to feel her close to him. Her arms wrapped around him, and she kissed the side of his neck, and then pulled back slowly, to look into his eyes. "Now what do you want to do?" She asked him with a grin. 

He smiled at her, then pulled away from her, and she groaned as they became two once again. "Let's go." He said pointing to the bedroom. 

"I don't want to sleep." She said with a slight whine. 

"Who said anything about sleep." His eyes twinkled at her. 

Her mouth gaped open, "Are you serious? Again? Right now?" 

He laughed at her, "Maybe I am," He lied. 

"Ohhhh, no way." 

Alec gave her a shocked look, "Oh, so you can deny me, but I can't you? Is that how it works?" 

Max grinned, "Yeah, basically." 

"Nope, sorry. I don't work that way." He said, and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her legs. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, her fists banging into his back, and he just laughed as he started to walk back to the bedroom. "Put me down!" 

As he walked his unfastened pants started to fall down his legs, and he knew he was in trouble with each step, he partially stumbled, and Max laughed. He stopped and kicked them off, and then brought one of his hands up and gave a smack to her bare bottom. She yelped slightly, "Ass hole." She called him, and he laughed again as he walked into the bedroom, and threw her onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

He really hadn't intended on doing anything once they had gotten into the bedroom, but after their playful banter, her struggling against him over his shoulder, and the furious, heated look she now had in her eyes from anger, his body was having other thoughts.

Max got to her knees, she wanted to clobber him, *How dare he!* She thought and moved to him, and then she caught his eye, and swallowed hard. He was watching her, watching her like she was his pray, her heart rate quickened. She stopped her movement towards him, he looked like he was about ready to pounce.

Alec watched her, watched her watch him, watched her eyes. His ears picking up on her breathing coming faster, her heart rate quickening. His nose caught her smell, her scent. His eyes watched her movement still, and he took the opportunity, his body pounced, pushing his prey onto her back on the bed.

She felt herself tumble backwards, his body crushing her to the bed, her blood raging through her body, his hot breath on her face, his wild eyes staring into hers. His masculine scent was invading her senses, his hot skin on hers making her flesh burn, her desire rekindled in a mere instant. 

His mouth came down, claiming her lips, his teeth biting at the bottom one, his tongue invading her mouth, clashing against hers, sucking the breath from her lungs. His hands moved down her sides, grabbing her inner thighs, pushing them apart, letting himself settle between them, against her hot core. Her hips arched against him, grinding herself against the tip of him, a low growl coming from his throat, he thrust his hips hard.

Max gasped as he roughly entered her, but her hips arched up to meet him more, welcoming the fast intrusion. Alec let out a loud groan upon entering her once again, the feeling always indescribable, and then his hips began to move, as primal need ran through his veins. His hips started to move, in and out, again and again. His arms moved under her shoulders, and his hands moved up under her, to grab the edge of the mattress for leverage, as he pumped himself over and over into her. 

Her body jerked with each thrust, and her hips responding, requesting more, wanting more. Her body was on fire, their bodies already soaked in sweat, as they continued to move against each other. The smell of her pheromones, his musky scent, and sex in the air, making their heads swim. The sounds of the creaking of the bed, the bang of the headboard to the wall, the moans, groans, growls, purring, grunts, slick skin against skin, driving them both on faster, harder, closer.

Full, empty, whole, hollow, complete, over and over again, that's how she felt with each movement, in and out. His hips moving to fill her, then retreating to make her long for his return. But each emotion lasted a brief moment, as he continued to move quickly, her hands moving to his shoulders, down to his back, pushing him on, begging him to go faster, harder. 

Her body was shaking below him, with each push of his hips into her waiting form, he could feel her quiver around him, and it pushed him on. The fire in her eyes was burning as much as her skin was against him. Her hair plastered to her face from sweat, her mouth open, issuing out a mixture of groans and purring up at him, sending his mind into overdrive.

Her fingers moved up over his sweat soaked back, trailing over the scratches, her body trembling, remembering the markings she had left, left as a claim to his body. They moved up and trailed over his barcode, and pushed his mouth back to hers, tasting his lips, her teeth biting them, drawing blood slightly, producing a growl and a hard buck of his hips into her. She purred deep from her throat, her tongue tasting the coppery taste, then moving into his mouth to move against his. 

Alec pulled his mouth from hers and moved it back to her neck, his tongue tasting her skin, and sweat, his teeth biting slightly, a deep purr rolling from her mouth into his ear. His hips moved harder, and she gasped out his name, he moved again, and again. His teeth claiming the bite mark once again, her body shuddered hard, her muscles clamping down on him, over and over. He pulled away from her neck, his hands moving to her shoulders, grabbing them hard, as he thrust his hips faster and faster into her. Feeling her muscles contract around him, pulling him into her, then withdrawing, to only plunge back through, he moved faster, and she kept going. Her head spinning, her mouth gasping for air, her body riding wave after wave of blinding white light. Her lungs screaming out his name, over and over in a mantra.

He couldn't stop, his body kept moving on it's own accord, the pleasure washing through his body was too intense, her sounds were driving him on to insanity. The feel of her muscles still moving around him, trying to take his pleasure from him, spurring him on. Her body was screaming, her mind blacking out, and then coming back with another movement of his hips. Her eyes couldn't focus, he was a blur above her, her head thrashing about, her arms falling from his shoulders, not able to hold on any longer. 

Then his body started to give, and with one primal growl from deep within him, he lunged forward, moving all the way inside, and he erupted forcefully into her . His hips jerking over and over, as the the pleasure passed through his body, violently shuddering over her form. She could barely register his shout to her ears, and with his last hard push she was gone, her senses in overload, and blackness claimed her. His body collapsed against her, his breath rushing in and out of his body. 

Slowly Alec opened his eyes, looking down at her, his hand shaking, moving to the side of her face. Her eyes were closed, and his finger tips lightly traveled over the skin of her cheek. Worry crept into his heart, and he pulled her body close to his, and rolled to the side pulling her with him. "Max.." his voice catching slightly, his heart still beating fast. 

His hands rubbed her back, her skin much cooler to the touch, well cooler than it had been for the last day or so, and then he knew. He rested his head against the top of hers, smelling her hair, and kissing the top of her head. She was sound asleep in his arms, her body completely relaxed, sated. Her Heat had literally been broken, and in a way he was grateful. His body was exhausted, and as his body started to react to the lack of pheromones now, he was becoming increasingly more and more so. His arms held her tightly to him, and then his eyes slipped shut, and he feel into a much needed sleep.   
______________________________________

Alec's eyes opened slowly as he started registering an increasing pain in his arm. The tingle was turning into jabs, that was turning into knives. He gritted his teeth and looked over. Max was still asleep in his arms, his one arm trapped under her, and now very much asleep. He slowly moved it from under her, and she moved slightly over onto her back, still asleep. He shook out his arm, and tried not to curse and wake her up, then looked at the clock.

He was shocked, he had been asleep for over six hours, then a large cocky grin came over his face as he laid back down next to her sleeping form, looking at her. *And she's still asleep.* His grin got wider, male pride running through him. *I guess I really tired her out.* His mind then sighed, if he hadn't been sure before he went to sleep, he was sure now as he looked at her. It was over. He closed his eyes as he remembered it, it was.... unbelievable. His body showed the proof of that, as it seemed to groan and ache at him. 

Now that it seemed the chemical imbalance his body undertook from her pheromones was purged from him, his mind was clear once again. And he knew that hers would be also, and it worried him. What would she do when she woke up? Would there be regret? Would she be mad at him for giving in? It wasn't like he had banged her door down and took her. She had been the one to come over to him, she had been the one to tell him it was okay, she had been the one that had said to hell with the consequences. *No, not consequences!* He yelled at himself. *A baby.* It floored him, *Did she actually admit that she wanted to have my baby?* 

Not too many months ago she had kicked him to the door of her cell at Manicore for just that thought. But things were a heck of a lot different now then they were then. But would she really want to leave Seattle? Did she really think all this through? Or was it the Heat telling her that she wanted it? And now... now she would regret it. Wish that it didn't happen. 

He cursed himself for having given in to her, he had meant every word that he said. He didn't know why he wanted a baby, he really didn't. It didn't make sense, heck this whole God damn world didn't make sense to him. But for some reason, it just felt right. He wanted it, he wanted a life with her. That's all there was to it. When he was with her, he was happy, he was whole. It didn't matter if they were fighting or arguing or kissing or having sex, or anything. If she was there, he felt right with the world. He needed her, no matter how much he hated to admit to needing anything, he did, he needed Max in his life.

Alec's fingers came out and lightly ran down the side of her face, feeling her soft skin, and trailed them down over her neck, and then down over her chest bone, and his hand rested softly at her lower stomach. His hand shaking slightly at the idea of what was possibly happening beneath. Would it happen? He looked back up at her, and froze. His eyes found a pair of chocolate brown ones staring back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec's eyes widened slightly, at realizing that she was awake and staring back at him. He couldn't move, his hand stayed at her stomach, not knowing what to say or do. *How long has she been awake?* He thought to himself.

Max looked down at him, he was laying on his side part way down on the bed. She had slowly come out of her dreamy state at feeling warm fingertips trailing down her body, and woke to find that they had stopped low on her hips. Her eyes had fluttered open to see him, lay his shaking hand on her stomach. The sight had almost brought a tear to her eye, but it was soon over when he looked back up at her, and caught her staring at him.

He was honestly lacking words, he had been caught, and now he didn't know what to say. Where was he even to begin? Should he? How in the hell was he supposed to start talking about this? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he take his eyes off her? Why couldn't he just move his damn hand?

She watched him, saw the emotions constantly changing behind his eyes, and had no clue of what to make of it. The mixture was a total range between happiness and absolute confusion. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't even thought about what she would say. She had no time to really contemplate this talk. Sure they had talked before, but that was different. *Oh God, what is he thinking?* She thought to herself. Is he wondering what he has done? That it was a mistake? Maybe me coming over here affected him more than I thought it would. Maybe he couldn't say no, yet now he wishes he did. She looked down at him, he still wasn't saying anything. Then she saw it, it was growing bigger in his eyes, fear. She could actually see fear in his eyes, and she just about wanted to run from the room.

"Alec..." She finally managed to get out. She didn't know what she was going to say, but the silence was killing her.

He jumped slightly, the stillness broken when she said his name. He swallowed hard, *Here it comes.* He thought to himself, he almost wanted to shut his eyes, for the onslaught of pain that she was going to throw at him. But when she didn't say anything, he took a deep breath, and finally sat up on the bed, moving his hand from her, and running it through his hair in partial frustration with himself.

She watched him as she tried to figure out what to say. But how was she supposed to say, *Sorry for coming over here, throwing my pheromones at you, making you shag me senseless, and then probably making you a daddy.* She sighed at herself, they had agreed that they didn't want to do this. But she got the idea somehow in her head, that maybe he did. *Why the hell did you think that? This is Alec we're talking about.* And what about her? What did she want? Did she actually really want this to happen, or was it the Heat talking, telling her she wanted it?

He couldn't take it anymore, the silence was killing him, "I'm sorry." There, he said it. Maybe that would lesson some of the sting that was going to come from her lips. He wasn't sure what he was sorry for, he really wasn't.

*Sorry?* What the heck was he sorry for? Her head spun trying to figure him out. "For what?" She asked.

He looked back up at her. Her voice had been calm, too calm. He swallowed, what was he supposed to say now? He shook his head, and then put his face in his hands. "Max, just say it."

She saw him, he looked pained, tortured almost. Say what exactly? "I don't know what you want me to say." She told him truthfully.

Alec sighed, "Okay, fine." He said, and cringed slightly at the sound of his voice. He didn't want to be angry, he wasn't angry, just... frustrated. "I'll say it for you." He turned to look at her, but couldn't say it looking in her eyes and turned to a spot on the bed next to her. "It was a mistake. You're hormones were out of control. It shouldn't have happened. It's my fault for letting you do it." He turned his eyes back up to her, "There, okay, and as I said, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do."

She stared at him, what exactly did he mean by that? Did he think it was a mistake or did he think she thought that? "Alec.."

He cut her off, standing up walking over to his closet, "Max, don't. Please. Just don't." He didn't want to hear it. He was already starting to feel the heavy weight of guilt on him, and he couldn't handle hearing it from her own mouth as well. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and pulled them on.

She watched him get dressed in front of her, and she pulled the sheet up around her, for some reason needing to cover herself in front of him. He turned back to her, and she almost wanted to cry. How could she have let herself do this? Now everything was messed up.

He didn't know what to do, or say, but he knew he had to get away, he had to think. He couldn't stay in the same room with her, knowing that she blamed him for what happened. He should have... *What? What should I have done? I couldn't very well throw her out of the apartment? I couldn't have kept her here without going insane.*

Max could see him move towards the door, but she couldn't let him leave. "Alec." He stopped in the doorway. "I'm sorry." He turned towards her, his eyes moving to look at hers. She looked down, and pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

Alec watched her, she looked defeated almost, and his heart broke. He moved back over to the bed, sat on the edge of it, his arms came out and pulled her to him. Cursing to himself, still blaming himself for doing this to her, somehow. "Max.... I didn't..."

She cut him off, pulling away from him slightly. "I know." She said. *I know you didn't want to.* She thought. "These stupid hormones, pheromones, and Manticore." She said, trying to lay blame on something else, but it wasn't working, she knew better. It was her fault.

He sighed in partial relief, well maybe she wouldn't actually blame him. He looked down at her, "I'm still sorry. It's just that... well, Max... you were here, you seemed to want too anyway, I couldn't say no. I should have, but..."

She moved her face into his chest, she wished she could close her ears. She didn't want to hear him say he agreed because he couldn't help himself. She wanted him to say he had meant it, that he actually wanted it to happen. She stopped the train of thought, she really did want him to want it. She really did want this to happen, it hadn't been just the hormones talking. She leaned into his arms more, and knew that's why she wanted it. It felt right. They felt right. But... now?

He sighed slightly, rubbing her back with his finger tips. "You know... you know I'll be here, right? You understand, I won't leave, right?" He said, hoping those words would help.

*Oh God, I've guilted him into staying with me now. This is not how I wanted this to go.* She pulled away from him, "No, no way in hell."

He stared at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You don't have to stay with me because of this. I don't need you to take care of me."

"Max. I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself. But I promised you I would always be there fore you, that I wouldn't leave you, and I don't plan on breaking that, ever."

She shook her head, "Yeah, but this wasn't part of the plan, now was it?"

He could hear the anger starting to creep into her voice, and he took another deep breath trying to calm himself. One of them needed to stay rational. "No, not when I promised that, it wasn't. But..."

"But, now you figure you have too anyway. That's not what I want."

Alec pulled away, "Fine, Max, tell me what you want. What is it that you want?"

She moved away from him, standing up, looking around the room, finding a shirt she pulled it on. She then turned to him, "What I want?" She laughed. "That's funny."

He stood up, and moved around the bed towards her, "Damn it Max, stop this, and tell me what you want me to do?"

She shook her head, "What I want you to do? What I want, you can't do."

"Yeah, I know. I can't take it back, I can't make it not happen. But it did happen."

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Then what did you mean?" He said grabbing her wrist pulling her closer to him.

"I want you to want this as much as I do. But that just isn't possible is it? Because the only reason you went along with this, was because of my stupid pheromones! You couldn't say no. But now you feel guilted into staying, staying with something that you had already tried to talk me out of." She said, pulling her wrist from his grasp and turning away from him, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He stopped, his head spinning at her words, "What?" He asked in disbelief, "You actually wanted this to happen? It... It wasn't just the Heat?"

Her head dropped, she thought for a brief second to lie and tell him that it was the Heat, then they could both blame that. But, it wasn't true. "Yeah." She said softly.

Alec felt like his heart stopped, he moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands moving back to her stomach, and he pulled her back against his chest, and leaned his head over her shoulder. "Max..."

She shook her head slightly, "Don't. Don't try to make me feel better. I was stupid, and I'm sorry for coming over here, ruining your life."

He shook his head, "No, Max. Listen to me. Please." He said, and when she didn't speak, he continued. "I thought you were mad at me for giving in. I thought you would blame me for this. I thought you didn't want it, that it was just your hormones telling you that you did."

"I'm not mad at you." She said softly.

He turned her around slowly in his arms, and tilted her face to look up at him. "Oh, Max." He said seeing the tears, his hands moving to lightly brush the wetness from her face. "You don't understand. I told you the truth Max. I wanted to be with you, I wanted this..." He said laying his hand back to her stomach. "I wanted this to happen." Her eyes widened at him. "It wasn't the hormones talking... It was here." He said moving her hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. 

God, how could she ever have thought this man was unfeeling? How could she have underestimated him so much? She looked at him, his hazel eyes staring back at her, so much emotion behind them. "You... you want a baby?" She asked him.

He smiled, they had finally said the actually word they had feared to use. "With you... yeah." He said.

Max's lips turned upwards slightly, "Why?" 

For some reason he knew she was going to ask that, "I don't know. I know that's not a good answer, but it's honest."

She smiled, "I can live with that." Because in truth, she didn't either. She wasn't going on logic here, she was going on emotion. She found that with Alec, that's the way it had always worked with her, she never seemed to be logical when it came to him, good or bad. Her arms moved up around his neck, and slowly she pulled him down to her. Their lips met, softly at first, and then he pulled her more firmly against him, deepening the kiss. 

He pulled away after a few moments, his hand moving to the side of her face. "Now what do we do?" He asked her, knowing that they now had a lot of things to still figure out.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean, what do we do now?" Max asked looking up at him, her arms still around his neck.

"Well... we have a lot of things to plan. How and when were are leaving. Where we are going. What we are going to do. What we are going to tell everyone..."

She cut him off, afraid how long he was going to keep going. "Alec, whoah! Slow down." She took a step back and looked at him, "Don't get all weird on me."

"Weird?" He asked utterly confused.

She almost laughed at the look on his face, he looked so... cute. "Well, for one, we don't even know for sure, if I'm going to get pregnant."

He gave her a look, looked at and motioned to the bed, then his hand did a swirl motion around the room indicating the whole apartment, "Uhh, Max?" He paused, "Unless their is something extremely wrong with one of us, uhhh... I think it might be a virtual certainty. Especially with the way we..." He pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her, her fingertips ran over the back of his neck, and then threaded through his hair. He looked down into her dark eyes, and said in a low voice, "mated."

Her body shuddered slightly at the word, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up into his eyes. "Mated, huh?" She said finding her voice, "So you're claiming me as your mate now?" She asked almost defiantly.

He saw the flash in her eyes, he knew she wasn't angry, she just wanted to be difficult, and he loved the challenge. His hand reached out, and his fingertips trailed over the bite mark on her neck, "I already did." He leaned down to her, kissed the skin there, and he felt her lean into it. He then moved his mouth to her hear, "You're mine." He lightly bit at her ear lobe, and heard the intake of breath, "I've claimed you," he said his breath moving over her skin, as his hands moved to hers and pulled them up and behind him. 

Max could feel the scratches on his back with her fingers as he laid her hands there, and then he moved his hands to her hips, and moved to look her in the eyes, leaning his forehead on hers, she watched his lips as he spoke, "Just like you claimed me."

Her hands moved up and over his back, and pulled him closer to her, her mouth moving up to kiss him, taste him. His arms wrapped around her, and with a step backwards she fell to the bed pulling him down with her, their lips never parting. His hands moved to the hem of the shirt, and broke the kiss long enough to pull it up and over her head. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing the skin, then moved up to her ear, "We're insane," he said but continued to kiss his way back to her waiting mouth.

She had to agree, they really shouldn't be doing this. Her heat was over, and they were both incredibly tired and not to mention sore as hell. But she didn't care, the knowledge that he had claimed her, possessed her, drove her insane. She wanted him, she wanted him to claim her again, take her again, mate with her again. She moaned as his hips moved against her, and her hands came down quickly to his pants, "Off.... Now." She said.

Alec pulled away long enough to remove his jeans, and then was back over her, her arms pulling him roughly back to her body, the need for skin to skin contact calling to her. Her mouth crashed against his, as lips and tongues started to battle against one another. 

He felt her fingers grasp his erection and his body jerked, and he hissed slightly through his teeth, as pleasure and pain went through his body as she pulled him slowly towards her waiting depths. His hand moved to her right breast, thumb moving in circles over the taunt nipple, his mouth lower to the other breast, sucking gently, then harder, as her fingers flexed around him. She moved her legs around him, bringing him closer to her, brushing the tip of him to her. 

"Max..." His breath came out in a gasp at the feeling of her, wet.. hot.., he pressed his hips forward, moving into her slightly, producing a groan, and slight wince from her mouth. Her inner muscles, screaming, tense from over activity, continued and prolonged use and friction, but her legs tried to pull him deeper.

Alec moved his hands up to her shoulders, his face burring in her neck, as he slowly moved his hips foreword, sinking into her slowly, inch by inch, pushing through the barriers her muscles were making. He grit his teeth at her tightness, but reveled in the please of he slick heat. 

Her eyes closed as he slowly slide inside of her, her hips arching to try and meet him, her hands moving down his back to his ass, pulling him closer. Her mouth came to his shoulder, tasting the skin, her teeth lightly biting, and then she bit hard when his hips thrust the last of him deep inside of her. 

He moved his head to look into her eyes, one hand coming up to cup the side of her face, then moving to the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair, as he held himself still, their bodies fully connected. Then he spoke one word, and moved his hips harder against her, "Mine." Her body shuddered, she gasped, his mouth found hers, shoving his tongue deep inside, mimicking his actions below. 

Alec then started to move, slow, steady, long, deep strokes. His jaw tense, her body pulling at him to keep him, but only trying to resist his re-entrance. Her hips though were welcoming him, helping him in his endeavor. Max quivered with each withdrawal and push. Her body screaming at the intense pleasure that was heightening in her body. 

He moved his face back to her neck, taking in her smell, the warmth of her skin, as his lower half kept moving, driving on from the pleasure, the friction intense, his body tensing. His tongue snaked out to lick at the bite mark on her neck, and she knew what was coming, and welcomed it as he body was screaming at her, shaking, on the verge of pure release.

He continued to move, the slow rhythm building them higher and higher, her hands moved up higher to his shoulder, clinging to him, her legs grasping his hips to her, and then a word from her in his ear made him lose all sense of control, "Mine." He bit down hard, and she screamed, her head flying back into the mattress, as her body exploded in light, her muscles clamping down on him hard.

He let out a load growl, as her body seemed to strangle his shaft, he thrust his hips hard, and deep, and then he was lost. He held on tightly to her, as his hips jerked, his body realizing himself inside of her, wave after wave of pleasure running through him. 

Her heartbeat was running through her ears, his body falling on top of her, crushing her to the mattress, both their forms shaking and breathing heavy against each other. He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond, his head too heavy to move away from the side of her head. He opened, his mouth, hoping that words would at least come out, "Max?" He finally managed slightly above a whisper.

She swallowed hard, trying to answer, "Yeah." She said, her voice equally tired. 

"I can't move." He told her, it was almost funny, expect that it was true, he was exhausted.

"Me either." She said, heck she couldn't even find the energy to move her aching and tired legs down from around his waist.

His brain wanted to laugh at the situation: two X5 soldiers, not able to move from having too much sex. But his brain didn't stay with the thought long, as it was starting to slowly shut down on him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Max knew what he meant, was he to heavy for them to stay like that. Her eyes closing, she answered, "I'm, okay." She said, a small yawn coming from her lips, "Sleep," she said softly, her mind heading towards blackness.

He couldn't agree more, and in seconds he joined her.  
______________________________________

Max didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she did know that she couldn't move, and then she remembered why. Alec was still where he had been when they feel asleep, and he still was. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Sleep having given her some of her strength back, she moved her legs from around his body, and winced, *Oh am I going to be feeling those muscle groups for the next week.* She thought to herself.

She then moved her arms to grip his arms, and slowly started to roll them on the bed. He grumbled slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up, as he was moved onto his back, and she rested herself against his side. She groaned as she stretched her back, then brought her hand up over his chest, and then moved it to his face. Her fingertips lightly moving over him. 

She sighed lightly looking at him, he looked so peaceful, content, and... *Happy.* She smiled at the thought. They were happy, then laughed. Happy didn't describe their relationship at all, happy was mundane compared to them. *Passionate. Lustful. Explosive.* She thought, *Those words are more us.* The tips of her fingers grazed against his lips, and his hand shot out grabbing her wrist, making her jump at the sudden movement.

She stopped, and then hit his chest with her other hand as she saw the grin come across his face. "Hello to you too." He said opening his eyes. 

"You scared the crap out of me." She said, and pulled her arm free, he laughed slightly, and she hit him again.

"Hey, hey, stop it! I feel like I've been put through a ringer." 

Max smiled down at him, and then laid her head on his chest, "I know the feeling." His arm came around her, and she settled in to him. 

Alec laid there, and honestly believed that if given the opportunity, he wouldn't move for a week. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, because they had to go back to work soon. Because even though Normal was good to him, he wasn't going to be nice with missing too many days of work. Then his head remembered, "Hey, wait a minute."

"What?" Max asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"You side tracked me."

"I what?" She asked him, confused.

"I wanted to talk about what we were going to do, and you side tracked me, got us all worked up, and had me forget."

She sat up slightly, and looked at him, "Excuse me? I got YOU side tracked? I think it's the other way around. You were the one that started the whole, 'mating' thing."

His grin widened, and realized she was right, his hand moved over the bare skin of her back, the sparkle moving across his eyes, "You liked that, didn't you?" He got a swat to the arm in response, as she laid back down. He turned on his side towards her. His fingers moving over her arm, and then moved behind her, pulling her closer to him, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll have to remember that." She gave him an evil look, and he laughed. "Yep, definitely will remember that." Her hand came out again, and he grabbed it, bring her hand to rest on his chest. "Max... seriously... we need..."

She cut him off, "I know, I know." She sighed. "But do we have to talk about it right now? I mean, we have plenty of time. I mean, if I do get pregnant, I won't start to show for at least three months. More than enough time to figure things out."

Alec looked at her like she was insane, "What does 'showing' have to do with figuring out how and when to leave Seattle?"

"Well, we have that long before anyone at work would know. And then that long, just in case White were to see me."

He shook his head, "Oh no, no way, we are leaving long before then."

"Excuse me?" She said sitting up, pulling the sheet up with her.

"It's to dangerous to stay here that long. What if we run into more trouble with other transgenics, or whatever. You have a way of getting into trouble."

"And like always, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

"Max." He said sitting up.

"No, don't Max me! What's up with you? Getting totally protective of me now, you weren't like this before."

"It was different before!"

"What? Now, because of a baby? Now you are worried about me getting hurt?"

He sighed, "Max. I never liked the idea of you getting hurt. But I knew you, I knew you could handle a few kicks, punches...."

"Yeah, and just cause I may be pregnant, doesn't mean that I'm now disabled."

"Max..." He was getting angry with her, she wasn't listening.

"I thought I liked you being possessive before, but this is crossing the line. What are you going to do next, tell me what I can and can't wear?"

He gritted his teeth, "Max."

"Tell me who I can and can't be friends with? I think that's next on the list of what possessive boyfriends do."

Alec shook his head, his jaw tense, she started to go on, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Damn it Max, Shut up!" She looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" 

"I said, shut up! If you would ever just listen to me for once!" She was stunned into silence from the force in his words, "I always worry about you. I never want to see you get hurt. But there is one big difference between then and now. Then, you could have gotten kicked or punched in the gut, and then what? Maybe a bruise to heal? No big deal. Well, things might be very different now." His hand moved from her shoulder, and rested back on her stomach. "If White or someone kicks you there, what the fuck does it matter if you are showing or not?" 

Her eyes widened slightly. He realized he had finally gotten into her brain, and released her, his tone softening. "I don't want to take any chances Max. It's not safe here anymore."

She didn't know what to say, the emotion written all over his face almost made her cry. She was angry at herself for not having thought of that, she was angry at herself for jumping to conclusions, like she always seemed to do. She slowly moved back over to him, grabbed his arm and moved it around her, leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she talked against his chest. "I just don't want to leave. This has been my home for so long, so many people that I know."

He rubbed her back, "I know." He said, and kissed the top of her head, "But..."

She sighed, "I know, I know, we have too." She looked up at him, "But can we at least wait, until... we know for sure?" She asked him.

His shoulders slumped slightly, if it was up to him, they would leave tomorrow. But the look in her eyes, told him, he just wasn't going to win this potential argument. "Okay. But until then, we plan as if we are. We get everything ready, and tell OC, Joshua, and," he sighed, "Logan. Tell them what we are doing, see if any of them want to join us."

She nodded, "Okay."

Alec ran his hands through her hair, "But, you have to promise me something."

"What?" She asked him.

"Promise me, you won't do anything stupid. Don't go trying to save the world by yourself. Tell me, so that if I can't talk you out of it, I can at least help you."

She smiled up at him, "Deal." She said bring up her hand for him to shake it. But he decided to seal it with a kiss instead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alec!" Max yelled from the kitchen, "Get the hell out of that shower, I need one before work too!" She said, as she ate her toast and peanut butter sitting on the counter. She heard the water turn off, and moments later the door opened, she looked up, and smiled.

He walked naked into the kitchen, water still running down him, his hands moving the towel over his head trying to dry his hair. "Hey, you could have taken one with me." He said, taking the towel from his head, and then moving it over his chest.

"Yeah, uh huh," She said jumping off the counter, slapping his ass as she walked towards the bathroom. "Then we'd never get to work." And she closed the door behind her.

He grinned, hearing the water turning back on. Alec knew she was right, they had been late to work a few too many times in the last two and half weeks since Max had moved in with him. They decided that would be best, that way OC could also find a new roommate sooner as well. He popped some bread into the toaster and went back to drying himself off.

During the time she had moved in, they had done a lot of planning, packing, and talking. They still hadn't settled on where they were going, they kept thinking of new places, or reasons not to go to others. But they had started packing, things were boxed, and ready to move, except for the stuff they needed to live with. They didn't really have that much, just a couple boxes between them. They just weren't people to accumulate a lot of personal stuff.

Alec wrapped the towel around his waist, and took the toast out when it popped up, then started to smear it with a huge amount of peanut butter. He thought back to a little over a week ago, he smiled as he thought. He was for sure he was going to lose his head, or some other vital body organ from the look on her face, after he had mentioned one little thing.

************

The look of utter shock on her face was quickly replaced with complete anger, "WHAT?" She had screamed at him. "You can't be serious! No WAY!"

"Max, we can't leave on your motorcycle, where would we put our stuff? And don't even try to say you'll follow me on it, that's just stupid."

"Stupid?" She fumed, and stood up from the couch. "This is ridiculous, I can't give up my motorcycle! I'm leaving Seattle, all my friends, work, every place that I have grown to know, and now this?"

Alec stood up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off and turned around quickly. "Don't even try to say you understand, because you don't!"

"I don't understand?" He asked her, getting a little angry himself. "Yeah, I have NO idea what it's like to have your whole way of life taken away from you in one brief instant, and have everything turned on it's ear. Yeah, okay Max! As I remember, it was YOU who took away everything that I had known at Manticore, and made me live a life out here in the real world. At least now, you actually have choices, and if I remember right. You did make this choice!"

"Well I might have made this choice, but I didn't realize all you would be making me give up!"

"Me? I'm making you do this? You blame me for doing this? That's just great!" He yelled moving away from her and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

She stood their for a minute, and then stormed over to the door, opening it, walked in, slamming it shut behind her. "Don't walk away from me!"

He turned around, rage on his face, yet his eyes betrayed him. He was hurt, hurt by her words. "Why? So I have to listen to you bitch and moan and complain about how I'm just ruining your life?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, with his back to her. 

Max was about to make a witty reply, but her eyes noticed his slightly slumped shoulders, and realized he wasn't kidding, he wasn't trying to make her angry, he was serious. She slowly walked around the bed, and then sat down next to him. She didn't say a word, she wasn't sure what to say exactly. She looked over at him, and his head moved up to catch her eyes. She moved her hand up to the side of his face, and slowly her words came out from her heart. "How could the best thing in my life, ruin it?"

She watched her words wash over him, watched the light come back to his eyes. Her fingertips trailed over his cheek then across his lips, "Alec, I love you." She leaned in and kissed him softly, pulled away, leaning her forehead against his, "When I get mad, and... irrational, don't forget that." She felt better at seeing the slight grin on his face.

"Max..." He sighed, "I don't want to make you give up..." 

She cut him off, "I know, I just..." She smiled, "I love my Ninja, it's my baby."

He smiled back at her, "Well... you just might have a new one to love even more."

Max grinned and shook her head, and sat back, "God, I hate it when you're right."

His cocky grin came back, "Man, then you must hate things... a lot." She reached out to swat him, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him, kissing her.

*************

Alec ate the last bite of toast, remembering it all. They had actually sold her motorcycle, and now had a used, slightly older sports car for their trip. He had to admit, he was restless, he wanted to leave a long time ago. Sure, he had made some friends in the city, but the longer they stayed, the less safe he felt. Well, his safety wasn't his concern, it was hers, and well... *The baby, if there is one.*

With that thought, he remembered something, and then walked over to the bathroom door. "You about done in there?" 

"Give me a minute." Max shouted over the running water. She quickly finished running the conditioner from her hair, and then turned off the water, got out and started to dry off. She wrapped the towel around herself, and then grabbed another and started to dry her hair, as she opened the door. "Now, what is it that you want?"

He watched her, and smiled, then moved towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, she tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. "What?" She asked again, finally removing the towel from her head to look up at him. 

"Are you forgetting to do something this morning?"

She gave him a strange look, "Huh?"

"I know you are trying your hardest to avoid it, but... it's been... like... two and half weeks now..."

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

He sighed, was she trying to be difficult? Sometimes he wasn't sure. "Max, am I the only one that is actually looking forward to finding out whether or not... oh my.. oh no.. I'm going to say the word Max..." He rolled his eyes, "You're pregnant?"

She pulled away, "Of course I want to know." 

"Okay, then why not go open that nice little box, that is sitting in the cabinet, under the sink, that we bought over a week ago."

She bit her lip, and looked down. "Because..."

"Because why?"

She sighed, "Because, then we'll know."

He shook his head, not understanding, "Isn't that the point? Didn't you just say you wanted to know too?:"

Max looked up at him, "Yeah, then we'll know. Either way, either answer..." She looked down, "I'm afraid of either answer." She finally admitted.

Confusion swept over him, but then he reached out to pull her to him, she struggled slightly, but then finally allowed it. "Why are you afraid?" He could understand slightly about her being afraid that she was. I mean, it was a huge change. But not to be? Well, that didn't quite make sense to him.

"If I am..." She trailed off, sighed, then went on, "Well, we leave, start a new life, away from everything and everyone, and well... Damn it, Alec. Motherhood is a scary ass thing!" They both laughed slightly.

"Yeah, and you don't think being a father scares the hell out of me either? But you know we can handle it." She smiled slightly, yeah, she knew they could do it. She wasn't sure how well they would actually do, but she knew they could do it. "But why are you afraid, if you aren't?"

"Well... If I'm not, then why aren't I?" She asked him, "Is there something wrong with me? Can I not have kids? I mean..."

He cut her off, "Max, stop. Think about this. If you couldn't have kids, Manticore wouldn't have paired us up as breeding partners. If there was anything wrong with you before they got you back, they fixed it. And besides..." He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. "When do you go into Heat again?" 

She laughed at him, and leaned up and kissed him. "Okay, that makes sense. Ahhh, I hate thinking good things about Manticore." She said frustrated. 

"Okay, that's settled. Now why don't you go into that bathroom, right there down the hall, open that nice box..."

Max just about laughed at the look in his eyes, "Why is it, that you look like a little boy waiting to open his presents on Christmas morning?"

"Max..." He whined at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." She said pulling away from him, and headed back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later she came back out, Alec stood up from the couch, now dressed in jeans and black T-shirt. "Well?" He asked her.

"We'll know in two minutes." She said and walked into the bedroom, he followed her. She grabbed some clothes from the closet, put them on. 

Alec leaned against the door frame, "So... nice weather we're having."

She turned towards him, giving him a strange look, "What?"

"I was kidding." He told her, "Just trying to pass the time."

She shook her head, and came back over to him, "Is this what they call the longest two minutes of your life?" She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest.

"I think it's something like that." His arms went around her.

She could hear his heart beat, and it was going fast, well... fast for him. But then again, so was hers, they were both nervous.

Alec looked at the clock, "Times up." He said. She stood straight up, took his hand, and pulled him with her back into the bathroom.

"Okay, from what the box says, if the tube is yellow, then I'm not pregnant, and if it's blue, then I am." She said looking at the back of the box again. 

Alec nodded, as she picked up the tube and they both looked at it, then in unison, "What the hell?" As Max held the tube up to the light, to reveal that it was.... green.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell does green mean?" Alec asked looking at her. Max looked at him, as much in shock, then back at the tube. She grabbed the box, reading it again, and again. He took it from her, and started reading it himself.

"Hey!" She yelled back, grabbing it back from him. "Blue, or yellow. It says nothing about green." She looked up at him, he was running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Maybe this doesn't work with my DNA or something." She said trying to think of an answer.

"No, I think they can use those things on cats and dogs and stuff." He sighed, "Maybe you took it wrong, did you follow the directions exactly?"

She hit his shoulder, "I know how to pee on a stick, Alec. It's not that damn hard!"

"Okay, okay!" He closed his eyes, holding out his hands. "The test is probably just bad. Not surprising really, with the state of this world." He rolled his eyes.

She leaned against the sink, and threw the stuff in the trash, "I'll go get another one on my lunch break to take tomorrow. I don't want to even think about going to the hospital for one."

"Yeah," He agreed. Max and hospitals just didn't mix. He walked around her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "I guess we have more than just two minutes to wait now."

She smiled, "Story of my life." He pulled her into a hug, and rested this chin on the top of her head. Max relaxed into the hug, a grin coming over her face, and she looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him, and then pulled away. "Shit! We need to get to work." She pulled away from him, and they gathered their stuff, and hurried out of the apartment.

They walked into Jam Pony a little bit later. "Well, well, well. My Rock Star and Missy Miss are actually..." Normal looked at his watch, "twelve seconds early." They continued to walk to their lockers ignoring him. "Hurry up, we have a lot of packages to deliver today."

Max opened her locker, as Alec turned to his. OC came over, and smiled at the two, "Actually on time, what happened? Did you two get in a fight?"

Max rolled her eyes, "No."

Cindy looked back and forth between the two of them, getting the vibe that something wasn't right. "Boo, what's up?"

Max sighed, shutting her locker. "That's the problem, I don't know." She said, "See you guys at lunch." She told them both, and went to the desk. "Normal, packages?"

Normal turned handing her four of them, "Sector Nine." Max nodded, got her bike and headed out the door.

Alec leaned against his locker, watching her leave. Cindy moved her eyes from Max back to Alec, "Okay, what the hell is going on? She's all upset. No, customary smack to your ass as she leaves, no smile, no nothing. What's wrong with my Boo?"

He shook his head, "Have you ever gotten green pregnancy test results?"

Cindy looked at him like he was crazy, "What?" Alec put his leg over the bench and sat down, Cindy took the hint and sat in front of him. "Max took a pregnancy test his morning." OC nodded, she knew they were waiting to find out if Max was pregnant before they left Seattle. She remembered the two of them coming over, and telling her of their plans. She wasn't happy that Max was leaving, but she was happy for her friend, that she had found something, someone to make her happy. Alec continued, "It didn't work, it was green. It was supposed to be blue or yellow, or something like that. So now, we have to get another one..."

OC nodded, "So, now you have to wait even longer, not knowing. Playing the waiting game." Alec nodded. Cindy sighed, then she looked at Alec. "How are you holding up?"

His head shot up, and he looked at her, then smiled. "Me?"

Cindy smiled, "Yeah, suga, you? Are you looking forward to being a daddy? Or what?"

He sat up straight, "That's the thing Cindy, I don't know if I'm going to be one or not. And..." He sighed again, "The wait is killing me. Everyday that goes by... makes me worry. Worry that something is going to go wrong."

OC tilted her head, and watched him, "You really do want it, don't you?" He looked up at her, and his face told her the answer and she smiled, "Geez, boy." She stood up, and patted him on the shoulder, "Well come on, papa, you better get to work so you pay for this hopeful kid." He grinned and stood, and followed her over to Normal.  
_________________________________

*One more package, and I can go pick up a new test, then head back to Jam Pony,* Max thought as she pulled up to the last stop. She made her way into the apartment building, and to door indicated on the box. She knocked, and waited.

A little later the door opened, and a little old lady smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Jam Pony messenger, I have a package for you." She showing her the package. Max handed the old lady her clip board and pen, "I just need your signature first. Right here," She said pointing to the line.

The lady looked at her, "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked a little alarmed.

"What?" Max asked slightly confused as to what the lady was talking about.

"Sweetie, you're hand... it's shaking." Max looked down at her hand, it was indeed shaking, and she couldn't stop it. "Are you okay?"

Max heart raced, "Yeah, fine. Just... close to lunch, need to eat." She said quickly. The lady nodded, and signed her name. Max quickly gave her the package, and then turned and left.

She walked out of the apartment, her both hands now shaking. *What the hell?* She thought, she knew what was happening. He shoulders started to shake, *This can't be happening. I haven't had seizures since I was captured by Manticore.* Her whole body shook for an instant and she just about fell over her bike. *They were supposed to fix this.* She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't carry Tryptophan with her anymore, because she thought she didn't need it. Heck, she didn't have any at the apartment.

Her whole body shook again, this time a little more violently. She looked around, trying to figure out what she could do. She could try and find a phone and call Alec, but then he would still have to find some Tryptophan and then her. Her legs shook, and they almost gave out under. 

She need the Tryptophan, milk just wasn't going to cut it, and she needed it soon. She looked around her again, remembering where she was, and then she knew. She only had one choice. 

It took her a lot longer than it usually would, but as she got to the door, her body shook hard again. She hit the door with her arm, and closed her eyes, as her head moved of its own accord. He hand hit the door again, with a louder thud. Then it opened, and she fell. Arms caught her before she hit the floor, her whole body now seizing. "Max?" Logan said holding her.


	14. Chapter 14

Max continued to shake in his arms, convulsing violently. Logan knew what was happening, immediately, he stood up, picking her up in the process, and moved as quickly as he could back to the spare bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and started to leave to get some Tryptophan from the bathroom. Her hand gripped his arm tightly, shaking. "It was supposed to be fixxxxxedddddd." She tried to get out, then her head fell back.

He tried to pry her arm away, "I know, Max. I know. Now, let me go, I have to get you the medicine." He pried her fingers from his arm, her grip having left deep red marks.

He hurried to the bathroom, rummaged through the medicine cabinet, "I know I still have a bottle somewhere." Finally spotting it, he grabbed it, rushed into the kitchen, poured a large glass of milk, and then went back to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. Got out two pills, and basically had to force her to swallow them, with the milk.

Milk ran down the sides of her face, as her body shook, as she tried to swallow the Tryptophan and the milk. "Just try and relax." Logan said, looking down at her, as he laid her back on the bed. 

Max continued to shake, her whole body racked in violent spasms. "Not supposed to.... happen." She kept saying. "Manticore..."

He hung onto her hand, and she held on hard as her body convulsed again. He then picked up part of the sheet, whipping the milk from her face and neck. "It's okay, it will be okay." Even though she had left him, he still cared about her, and right then she needed him, and he was going to be there for her. Heck, didn't it say something that she came to him. *She was in trouble and came to me.* He thought. 

It was going to be a bad episode, he could tell that. He stroked her hair, "Max, I'm going to call Dr. Carr, have him come over, see if he can figure out what's wrong." He hated to leave her, but her had to.

She let go of his hand, and he stood up moving to the door, but her voice made him turn. "Logan..."

"Yes?" He said.

Her body shook again, as she tried to get out the words, the words that made his heart break all over again. "Call... Alec."  
______________________________________

White slammed his fist on the computer desk, and the lab tech jumped slightly. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" He yelled.

The guy looked up at him, and slightly stuttered, "We... we didn't know. We just found out."

"How could you have just found this out? You have had the DNA sample for months!"

"Well, we stopped with the tests, we thought the X5 was dead."

"But the X5 was found out to be alive not that long afterwards!" White was furious, as he looked at the data on the computer screen again. "It took you this long to figure all this out?"

The guy was almost visibly shaken, "Well, we were so focused on 452 that we, we sort of... over looked the information, the connection."

White rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the human. White sighed, "So Manticore knew about this? Why didn't we get the information."

"Manticore didn't know."

"Are you telling me that 494 and 452 were just randomly chosen by Manticore to be breeding partners? And that Manticore had no idea what they would produce?" 

"Well, sort of. They were genetically compatible, and that's why Manticore choose them. But they didn't realize exactly how compatible they were."

White took a deep breath. "So, 494 was designed for 452. Perfect."

The guy looked hesitant, "Actually, sir, that's not exactly accurate."

"Then what is accurate?" He asked, his patience wearing thin. "Why don't YOU explain it to ME."

The guy swallowed hard. "Well. When you can't make the right DNA in a test tube, you do the next best thing. You create two perfect half's and then put them together naturally." 

"But 452 is the one without any junk DNA."

The guy nodded in agreement. "Exactly, no extra DNA to mess with 494's DNA. The perfect compliment. Also, he's male. If you want to breed a line of just the right DNA, you need both the x and y chromosomes. Otherwise you would only have females."

White pointed to the screen, "He was twinned."

"Yes, 493. He was found dead about a year ago, in the woods outside the city."

"They made two?"

"When you are trying to create perfection, wouldn't you make more than one?"

"Then why only 2?"

"Well, I think from the information we have gathered, they tried triples and more but found it too unstable."

"Why doesn't 452 have a twin then?"

"We aren't entirely sure. We believe they were experimenting with her DNA, and 452 just happened to turn out right."

White was angry, very angry, and hit the desk again. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!" He turned back to the lab tech, "So, are you telling me, alone they are harmless?"

"Well, basically yes. Unless there is some other X5 out there were don't know about, which we doubt. They are only a threat, together. Honestly, they aren't the threat, just any offspring they might have."

White sighed, but then he smiled, "Well, then, I only need to get one of them. I get one, the other doesn't matter." He picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Time to go hunting...."


	15. Chapter 15

Alec was riding down the street on his bike, "Finally done, now back to Jam Pony." He said as he rounded the corner. His cell phone started to ring, and he sighed. His one hand came off the handlebars and he reached for his phone and flipped it on. "Yeah, yeah, hello?"

{{Alec.}}

He just about flew over the handlebars of his bike, he had stopped so suddenly. "Logan?" His mind raced slightly, he hadn't talked to the man in almost a month. Actually, since the night Max had taken the cure and then left Logan for him. "Uh, hi." 

There was a brief pause, {{Alec, Max is here.}}

She was there? Why? "What?" he managed to get out.

{{She's having seizures}}

"What?!" He practically screamed into the phone, and then his bike was moving again, as he started peddling through the streets fast. Taking the corners quickly, the bike leaning to the side. His eyes scanning the crowds quickly as he swerved in and out of people.

{{She told me to call you.}} 

Alec could hear the disdain in his voice, but he didn't care. He just knew he had to get to her. "What happened?" He asked hoping that Logan could tell him some information. But it really didn't matter as he pulled up to the apartment, not caring he left the bike there, and ran up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. Logan was getting ready to answer him, as he opened the door to the apartment. Logan shook his head, and hung up his phone. "Where is she?" Alec asked, looking in the living room, seeing she wasn't there. He immediately moved towards the bedroom. Not caring if he got an answer to his question or not.

Logan was behind him, following him, as he got into the room, and saw her on the bed. Her body was shaking, and she looked up at him. He sat down next to her, his arms coming around her, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly, stroking her hair. "What happened?" He asked again, looking up at the other man.

"I don't know." Logan told him, his shoulders slumping slightly as he watched Alec holding onto Max, and her gripping to him tightly, as her body shook hard again against him. "There was a knock on my door, I open it, she falls, I grab her, carry her in here. I get her some Tryptophan and milk. I went to call a doctor, and she told me to call you. That's all I know."

"Manticore..." Max said through her spasms, "Supposed to fix..." Her head lulled back in Alec's arms again.

"And that's all she keeps saying," Logan told him. 

Alec looked from Logan back to Max, his hand coming to caress her cheek. He looked into her eyes, "They did fix it Max. Manticore did regulate your serotonian levels." He saw her trying to speak, "I don't know why this is happening." He looked back at Logan, "That doctor?"

"Dr. Carr will be here soon. He knows everything and can be trusted."

Alec nodded and turned back to Max. He was worried, very worried. This wasn't good, especially now. *What the hell is going on?* He asked himself, as he continued to hold her, as her body shook against him, the medicine still not in her long enough to really help.

He saw the glass of milk sitting on the night stand, and reached over and picked it up. "Okay, Max, let's try a little more, okay?" He told her, and he tried to get her to drink it slowly.

Logan watched the two of them for a minute, and then couldn't bare it anymore. He had to admit it to himself, that they were together. And no matter how much he hated it, he could tell that Alec really did care about her. "I'm going to go wait for the doctor, call if you need anything." He said, and started to move out of the room. What he heard next, surprised the hell out of him.

"Logan... thanks." Alec said.

Logan turned to find a very sincere look on the other man's face. "No problem." He said and walked into the living room.

Alec turned back to Max, and once the milk was gone, set the glass back on the stand. He then slowly moved them both to laying back on the bed. He moved her head to his chest, as he held onto her. Each shudder of his body, tearing at his heart. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. The medicine just has to kick in, and then that doctor guy will figure out what's going on." He told her, trying to calm her fears, and his own as well.

He didn't know how long he had been holding her, or rocking her slightly, saying comforting words into her ear, but he was surprised when he heard a cough from the door way. He hadn't even heard them approach. Alec slowly tried to sit up, but Max's hands gripped him hard, not wanting him to leave. "Nooo." She said softly, another smaller shake went through her.

"Max, the doctor's here. He has to look at you, I'll stay in the room, I'll be right here." He told her, and she released him. Alec was relieved slightly, because it seemed as if the medicine was actually starting to work, the violent shaking was becoming less and less.

Dr. Carr moved into the room, and sat down on the bed next to Max, with his medical bag. "I wish we could see each other under better circumstances than we usually do," He said opening his bag. He looked at Alec, and then Max again. "I'm going to take some blood samples, and then take them back to the lab and see what I can find out." Max nodded weakly at him, as he prepared the needle.

Soon, he had drawn the blood, and was getting ready to leave. "Okay, I'll head back to the lab, and call you when I find out anything." 

He was heading out the door, when Alec spoke up. "Wait a minute." He said and moved over to the doctor, and whispered into his ear, not wanting Logan to hear him. "Uh, when you do that, could you make sure to run one other test."

The doctor looked up at him, "Uh, okay, what?" He asked, staying quite as well.

"A pregnancy test." He told him, and the doctors eyes widened, and then he nodded his okay, and left.

Alec turned back to the bed, and sat back down next to Max taking her hand. "What was that about?" Logan asked moving back to them.

"Just another test I learned about back at Manticore, just wasn't sure if he would run it or not." He said, telling himself it wasn't a complete lie. 

Logan nodded and sighed, and left the room again. Alec turned back to Max and tried to smile at her, her shaking had lessened considerably, even though once in a while her body still shook. His hand moved back to the side of her face, and he caressed her skin lightly with his finger tips. She pulled his hand lightly, he took the hint and laid back down next to her, holding her again.

A ringing sound brought Alec out of sleep. He woke quickly, mentally kicking himself for having fallen asleep. He looked down at Max, who was stirring slightly, but from the look of her, the seizures had stopped. He looked over at the clock, it had been about three hours. The phone stopped ringing, Alec knew Logan and probably picked it up.

He looked down at Max as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," he said softly. "Feeling better?" She nodded yes, slowly. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me? When Logan called..." He said, and trailed off, not wanting to think of all the thoughts that had went through his mind.

Max looked up at him, she saw the worry in his eyes, and her hand slowly came up to the side of his face, trying to comfort him like he had her. "I'm okay now." She said, she jumped slightly as another cough came from the door way.

Logan motioned to the phone, "It's Dr. Carr, do you think you can come in the other room, and we can put it on speaker phone?"

"Yeah," She said and started to get up, Alec's hands going to her shoulders, stopping her.

"Max, are you sure... I mean.."

"I'm okay." She said, he nodded, and helped her up from the bed after he stood up. She leaned on him slightly as the three moved into the computer room. 

Logan put the phone in the slot, and turned on the speaker phone. "Okay, Carr, what do you have for us."

{{Well, Manticore did regulate her levels, perfectly.}}

"Then why am I having seizures now?" Max asked, as she leaned in against Alec. He held her body up, knowing she wasn't feeling as good as she was trying to say she was. "What's wrong with me?"

{{Nothing is 'wrong' with you. You're levels are perfect for you. They just aren't right for, more than you.}}

"What?" Logan asked, and looked over at the other two confused. Max looked just as confused, but a smile was starting to spread onto Alec's face.

{{It's a good thing I ran that other test, or I wouldn't have made the connection. Max you need more serotonian in your system now because you also need some for the baby.}}

Max's eyes widened and she looked up at a smiling Alec, "You had him run that test." He nodded, and her grinned widened, "I'm pregnant!" She said, happiness wrapping around her features, and she wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back, tightly. Then she pulled away, and kissed him hard.

Logan looked at the phone and then back at the kissing couple, his stomach in his throat. "Baby?" He asked barely audible.

{{Yes, Max. You are pregnant.}} The doctor said, and the two pulled away with smiles to listen to what he had to say. {{So you are going to have to take some Tryptophan or at least have it on hand to keep your levels high enough. Okay, I've got to go.}}

"Thanks, Carr." Logan said half heartily.

{{Glad I could help, bye.}} He said and hung up the phone.

Logan turned back to them, "A baby?" He couldn't believe it, and he was actually getting angry. "You haven't even been together a month. How irresponsible..."

Max cut him off, "Logan, don't. Please." He stopped and just looked at her. 

"How did this happen Max?"

Alec had to bite his tongue, really hard, he knew it wasn't time to make a cute comeback, but he just had so many going thoughts in his head, it mentally hurt to keep them all restrained. Max squeezed his hand, and he tried not to smile, knowing she had thought some of the same things, and also thanking him for not saying any of them.

"Well..." She started, and then continued, deciding he deserved the truth, especially after he had just helped her the way he did. "Well, I ahhh... went into Heat about two and half weeks ago..."

"So he took advantage.."

Max felt Alec tense next to her, "NO!" She said quickly. "Logan. I know this is hard to hear. But... we love each other. We're happy together. We want this, we want the baby. Actually," She looked up at Alec, smiled, and then turned back to Logan, "We're leaving seattle together."

"What?"

"It's not safe to stay." Alec said.

Logan turned back to his computer, his head dropping slightly. "Do you have papers to leave?"

"No, we were going to try and get some from..." Max started.

"I'll do it." Logan said, as he started to type on his computer.

Max didn't know what to say. "Logan... thanks."

He looked back at her, and sighed. "Max, I only want to see you happy. And from the smile that you got on your face from the 'news,' I can see that you are." She nodded and smiled at him, and she felt Alec's arm squeeze her slightly around the waist.

Logan took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll start working on the papers." He opened up some windows on his computer to type in the information. "I'll go with the names Alec and Maxine, but... what about last names? I don't think you should use Guevara anymore." Max nodded, he was right, they probably knew that name. "So, do we need to come up with one or two last names?" He said hating to ask the question.

Max looked up at Alec, and he looked down a her. Both not sure what to do, or say. Then they both spoke, "We need to talk."

"Kitchen?" Alec offered.

She looked at Logan, "Give us a minute." He nodded, and they headed into the kitchen, to 'talk'.  
______________________________________

White and Otto walked into Jam Pony, and over to the main desk. Otto looked over at White, "Well, this is where the man had said the girl worked." 

White smiled, they had people in the field with pictures of the two X5's, trying to see if anyone knew them. They had found a guy who had gotten a package delivered by someone who he thought was 452. The man had said the delivery was from Jam Pony. "Excuse me." He said to the man behind the desk.

Normal turned around to the two men, "Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

White held up a picture of 452, "Does this woman work for you?" He said flashing his badge to him.

Normal shook his head, "What has she done now?"

White smiled, "You know her?"

"Yeah, she works for me. Always late, leaves early, tons of sick days...."

White cut him off, "Where is she?"

"Well, she was sent out with packages this morning, but she hasn't come back yet. Nothing new about that with her."

White sighed, "Well, what about this one?" He said holding a picture of 494, "Have you seen him?"

Normal's eyes widened. "What did he do?"

"It's not important, have you seen him?"

Normal swallowed hard, "Well, yeah. He did some boxing awhile back. But, uhhh, I haven't seen him since."

White nodded, "Monty Cora, yeah we know." He gave the pictures back to Otto. "So, what's the girls place of residence?"

"Ummm, let me get her file." He said, and went back to the office.

White turned to Otto, "Because she's going to have a little surprise when she gets home."


	16. Chapter 16

The two walked into the kitchen, both quiet, as their minds were going over the decision they had to make. The thought had never occurred to either one of them. While, it wasn't really like getting married, because it was fake names, no ceremony, no anything, it would sort of be. They would then be acting as husband and wife if they went for the same last name. Did they want that? Did the other one want that? There was a baby now, did that affect the decision? Should it?

Alec wasn't sure what to do or say. If he went on stereotypes he would assume Max would want to get married, have kids, the white picket fence, the whole nine yards. But, he also knew Max was no stereotype. The other problem, is he wasn't sure what he wanted, the thought, had seriously never even entered his mind. Marriage was never really even discussed at Manticore, sure they were taught about it, enough for missions, but anything more... Well, there was no reason for it. He almost wanted to laugh, sure they teach us a ton about sex education and breeding, but leave out the whole marriage issue.

Max wrung her hands together, looking down at them, and not up at him. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew she could always go with the old view that she had of him, and just say no, Alec wasn't the marrying type, he wouldn't want to settle down, etc. etc. etc. But, he had already surprised her so much with the Baby thing, and so many other things, she really wasn't sure what he would want. But then again, she didn't know either. Of course she had thought about getting married someday. Heck she had dreamed about that, quite often, when she thought she was in love with Logan. But, at the same time, she never dreamed it would be soon.

The quiet in the room was deafening. "What do you think we should do?" He asked, as she said, "How do you feel about it?"They both smiled, realizing just how nervous each other was about the conversation.

"This is ridiculous, we should be able to talk about this." Max said looking up at him.

He leaned on the kitchen counter, and took her hands in his, and then looked up at her. "Max, what do you want?"

She smiled, "What do you want?"

He shook his head, "No, don't answer my question with one of yours. I want your answer. We are already leaving Seattle, and everything. And I know how much that is troubling you. So.... What do you want?"

She looked at him, he was letting her make the decision, "So, if I said I wanted us to have the same name. Effectively, basically, almost making us married, committed to each other, from now on. You would be okay with that?" She asked him, trying to state it in a way to scare him. Just so she could see the emotion that went on behind his eyes at her words. But, she swallowed hard when no fear at all was reflected at her.

"If that's what you want Max." He said seriously. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, but heck, he had to take some responsibility in life at some point, and he knew he would do anything to make her happy.

"Alec..." She sighed, "That's the problem, I don't know if that's what I want or not." He didn't know why, but those words hurt just a little bit, but he didn't say anything. However she saw the look, and went on, "I mean, Alec... you know I love you. I know you love me... but... this is all... so soon. I haven't had time to wrap my head around it all yet." He nodded, he agreed. Then she smiled, "Besides, I hate to get all girlie... but..." She blushed slightly.

He laughed, his hand coming out to pull her chin back up to look at him, "But what?" She tried turning away, "Awh come on Max, now I have to know." He said with a grin from the slight reddening of her face.

"Well, whenever I thought about getting married, I always pictured, well... a wedding. You know, white dress, rings, church, cake, the whole nine yards. I never... thought about it, as just putting a name on a passport and identification records." Her voice turning more somber. Alec saw the sift in her emotions, and his hand squeezed hers.

She sighed, "But it's just some stupid ceremony right? Doesn't really mean anything. Heck, then there's all that stupid time wasted planning the whole thing. Who really needs it right?" She knew she was rambling, but the words kept coming out. "With that, is also that long engagement. Like it really matters right? What's the big deal about the guy asking the girl to marry him? Actually, it's really old fashioned. Who needs it?"

"Max..." he said, pulling her over to him. Stopping her from going on and on, knowing that she was trying to convince herself more than her really believing any of that. "There is nothing wrong in wanting that." He smiled down at her, "You won't lose your bad ass image by admitting that you want something... so girlie as you call it."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, but I think it's just a little to much to ask, to normal. My life, our life, just isn't like that."

"No, we don't have a normal life, so what? So what if we don't do things the way other people do? What's wrong with just doing what makes you happy, in the way you want to do it?"

She grinned, "You're right. But that doesn't answer our little question here."

"That's right, you haven't answered my question."

She thought about it for a minute, "I don't just want the same last name on our identification papers."

"Me either." He said, even though they had now answered that question. It still left a lot of stuff in the air about the topic, he realized.

"Okay, separate last names. No big deal right? Lots of parents out there that aren't married, pretty common actually." She said, and started to walk back to the computer room, since they had made a decision, but his hand on her wrist kept her from moving too far. She turned to look at him staring at her.

"Max..." Alec said, but stopped. He didn't know exactly how to say it, but he tried anyway. "When we both get our heads wrapped around what all his happening. Maybe we can.... talk about what you... we want. About all this, again."

Her smile widened, and she went back to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, then gave him a soft kiss. "Definitely." She said, "Now, let's get out there, figure out some names, get those papers, and then go home."

"So we can?" He asked her with a smile.

Her grin got bigger, "Celebrate." He smiled, and followed her into the other room.  
______________________________________

White and his small team surrounded the door to the apartment, and he rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, and no one coming to the door, he picked the lock and they went inside. He motioned for the men to search the apartment. Otto followed them into the apartment, closing the door.

No one was found in the apartment, both bedrooms empty. "Well, the girl isn't home yet, and neither is her roommate. I guess we'll just wait for them to get home." White said, sitting on the couch, "Guys, make yourself comfortable."  
______________________________________

Alec unlocked the door to the apartment, and Max walked in front of him, and he shut it behind him. She walked over to some of their boxes and packed bags, and stuffed the papers and identification inside. She stood back up, and smiled, as she felt his presence behind her, and she leaned back into him. His arms went around her, and his lips found the side of her neck, kissing her lightly.

His arms, hugged her tightly, and she heard a soft sigh in her ear. "I was so worried..." He said, as he thought again about the events of the day.

She turned around in his arms, and pulled his face down to have him look at her. "I'm okay. Actually," She said with a smile, "We, are okay." She actually couldn't believe how happy, she was at the news. *Almost euphoric.*

Alec's smile widened, his hand moving down between them and settling on her lower stomach. "It still amazes me what two people can create. We did this Max. US. Not some lab. Not Manticore. Just us."

She smiled, "Yes we did." Then her smile turned slightly wicked, "And we had a lot of fun doing it."

He laughed, "Yeah we did." Then he leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Then she pressed her body up against his, her tongue moving into his mouth, producing a groan from him. "Max.... With everything today..." He was worried about how she was feeling.

"I feel fine, I feel better than fine." She told him, grabbing his hands, and pulling him back towards the bedroom. "And as I said, I want to celebrate." He grinned back, and let her pull him to the bedroom. They reached the side of the bed, and her hands were already pulling off his shirt, flinging it to the side of the room. She wrapped her arms back around him, and his mouth found hers.

His hands came up to slide into her hair at the back of her neck, holding her mouth to his, kissing her deeply. Her fingertips moved over the skin of his back, pressing him closer to her. His hands moved down her body, and then breaking the kiss, he moved her shirt up and off her body, letting it fall to the floor. Soon his fingers found the clasp of her bra, and that soon found it's way to where her shirt had landed. His lips trailed a path over her cheek, and down her neck and shoulder. Leaning over her, he then kissed his way down her chest bone, and then moved to the right. 

Max gasped slightly as his tongue swirled over the taunt nipple. Her fingers threaded through his hair, trying to keep him there, as her hips tried to press against him, making him groan against her breast. He moved his head to the left, and continued his ministrations on the other one. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure as he continued, and then groaned when his mouth left her, and he slowly moved down to his knees in front of her. 

His hands moved, to the waist band of her pants. His fingers moving under the band of her underwear as well, and he slowly pulled them down. She stepped out of her clothes, and he looked up at her, her hands moving back into his hair, running her fingers through it. His arms went around her, pulling her to him, his cheek resting against her stomach, and she felt the mood in the room shift slightly.

Alec felt her soft skin against his cheek, and then moved his head, and nuzzled his nose against her stomach. He looked up and caught her brown eyes looking down at him, her hand going to the side of his face, caressing it lightly. He couldn't exactly describe the emotions that were going through him. All he knew was that everything in his life right at that moment seemed perfect. 

He leaned in, and kissed her stomach lightly. Max then slowly pulled him back to his feet, and her hands moved to his pants, and soon they found their way to the floor. He then lowered her to the bed, kissing her in the process, moving over her. Her fingertips moved slowly up over his back, making him shiver slightly. Her eyes finding his, "I love you." She said softly, then kissed him again, her arms pressing him down to her, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

Alec broke away from her mouth briefly to move his hand up to the side of her face, and she leaned into it, "I love you too, Max." He said softly, his lips kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and then finally placing a soft one to her lips.

"Then show me." She said softly, and kissed him again, her legs moving up around him to bring him closer. He moved his hips slightly, and moaned as the tip of him grazed against the entrance of her. He pushed his hips forward slowly, sinking into her depths at a excruciating slow but pleasurable pace. 

Her eyes closed, allowing her body to take in the feeling of him entering her body, slowly filling her, and her hips moved up to meet his. He let out a moan, when her got fully inside of her and her legs gripped him to her. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue moving out to graze against her lips, and then moving inside hers to taste her again. 

Max's hands ran over his shoulders, as his hips began to move in a slow pace. His body moving in and out of her in a gentle, rhythmic pattern. Her fingers trailing over his skin, feeling the muscles of his back moving as his hips moved against hers. 

His hands moved to hold her against him, as his hips continued to move, moving himself almost all the way out of her body, and then gradually pushing himself back inside. The desire to move quickly, forcefully into her, outweighed by pleasure and emotion that was going through him. 

They were slowly going up the mountain together, taking their time reaching the peak, and enjoying the climb. Their lips coming together, their fingers, and hands roaming over each others flesh, as their hips continued in their slow, rhythmic movements, over and over again. Max's eyes closed as she felt herself starting to fall over the edge, and she heard her name, "Max..." Alec let out, his voice deep, slightly pleading, her eyes opening again to look into his.

His fingertips moving into her hair, the palm of his hand at he cheek, "Look at me," He said softly, placing a soft kiss to her lips, and then pulling away again, to look down into her eyes, as he continued to move his hips against her. In and out, in and out, slowly, over and over. And then he watched the light flicker through her eyes, her mouth open with a small scream of his name, her hands gripping his shoulders, her muscles clamping down around him, and with a few more thrusts of his hips, he was moaning her name as well, as his body let go inside of her, his arms holding her to him, his hazel eyes locked on hers. 

Their shuddering forms found each others lips, kissing each other, again and again, and then he rested his forehead against hers for a minute, allow them to catch their breath, their heart rates returning to normal. Alec then rolled them both over, pulling Max to rest on top of him, she curled her head into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, his arms hugging her to him.   
______________________________________

They heard the key in the lock, and White and his men stood up. A blonde girl entered the apartment, seeing them she screamed. White flipped his badge at her, "Hello, Miss. We are looking for your roommate." He told her.

The girl was visibly shaken and scared, "What... what do you want Cindy for?" She asked. 

White looked at her strangely, "Cindy?" He took out a picture of 452, "Is this her?"

The girl looked at the picture, "No." White was about ready to hit something, when she continued, "But that looks like the girl who moved out right before I moved in." 

White smiled at her, "Do you know where she moved too?"

"Ummm..." The girl looked hesitant.

White sighed, "She's very dangerous, it's important that we find her."

"Well, she moved in with her boyfriend. I think Cindy has the address around her somewhere." She said moving into living room looking for it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mmmmm," Max let the small moan come from her closed mouth as she let the flavor swirl over her tongue, her eyes closing in delight. Alec watched her, almost mesmerized my her sounds, and the look on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, licked her lips, he bit his lip to stop from groaning. Max smiled and asked, "Any more?"

He looked down into the carton, and he banged the spoon against the sides, "Nope, all gone." He put the empty ice cream carton on the counter next to her, and leaned in and kissed her, tasting the chocolate and caramel still on her lips. He then pulled away, and smiled at her, as her legs came up and pulled him closer to her and the counter she was sitting on. "You know, the sounds and faces your were making about that ice cream could give me a complex."

She grinned, "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it sooooo much, that..." he trailed off.

"Awh," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, "Don't worry, ice cream could never replace you.... or this." She said with a wicked grin, as her legs pulled his boxer clad hips against hers, making him groan slightly. She smiled, and then let her legs fall back to his sides.

Alec looked over at the clock, "Well, it's still early. Do you want to head over to Crash and see OC and Sketchy and tell them the news?"

Max smiled, "Sounds good." Alec backed up, and Max jumped off the counter, and he followed her back to the bedroom to get dressed. She laughed as she pulled on a pair of underwear, and then went to find her pants. "Sketchy is going to be... shocked."

He laughed, "Yeah, he will be. But he wasn't too surprised when he found out we were living together. Hmmmm, I wonder why that is?" Alec asked her, as he started pulling on his jeans.

She fastened the buttons of her pants, and turned to the dresser to look for a different shirt, she didn't want to wear Alec's black one to Crash. "Probably has something to do with that whole strip club thing." She said, still searching through the dresser. 

"Hey, when you find a shirt, can I have mine back?" He asked her with a grin, and she rolled her eyes. "What do you mean strip club?"

"You remember, that whole mermaid thing, us at the club..." she trailed off as she found something in one of the drawers, picked it up and turned to him, "What's this?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, and smiled, "If you don't know what that is, then, uhhh Max..." He said kidding her.

She turned it around in her hands to look at it, "When did you get this?"

He sighed, "I know, I know, it's silly. But... about a week ago, I was making deliveries in sector five, and I passed this store, and it was in the window, and... well..."

She smiled at him, "It's so cute." She said looking at the pastel yellow teddy bear in her hands, "I'm assuming it was for the baby and not you."

He laughed, "Of course it was for.... me." He said with a wink, and she walked over and hit him in the chest lightly, and kissed him.

"You keep surprising me." She said looking at the bear again.

He was about to make a comment on that when the sound of the door being broken down came through the apartment. "What the...?" He barely got out, as officers stormed the room, guns trained on both of them, Max dropping the bear to the ground.

Both X5's froze as more than 10 machine guns were pointed at them, then a voice, "Bring them out here." They both recognized White's voice, and they each evaluated the situation. The room was too small to try and fight, especially with all the gun power. They were slowly prodded into the living room.

White looked at the two, and was slightly shocked. "Well, well, well. I was just hoping to get 452, but I get two for the price of one." He looked at 494, "I thought it was just a 'summer fling'" he said quoting 494.

"Screw you." Alec replied. But at the time, he was only thinking of how he could get him and Max out of this situation. They were surrounded by officers, all heavily armed. There was no way to get out of there without one or both of them being shot. He knew that White wanted Max, and that he didn't really matter. Just another transgenic he could get rid of. *I won't let you have her, her or the baby.* He thought, as he continued to try and think of a way out of this mess, at least a way for her.

White pulled out his gun, "No, you see, it's the two of you, that are screwed. Now which one want's to go first?" He asked, his finger on the trigger, moving the gun back and forth between the two of them.

Alec looked over at Max, as he scanned the apartment one more time. He looked into her eyes, and realized she was about ready to say the hell with it, and try to fight their way out instead of just being shot. But that wasn't what he was going to do, as he reached out, and grabbed her arms.

Max looked into his eyes with his fierce hold on her, and then the words he spoke, had her mind reel. "Land on your feet." Was all he said, as he pulled her towards him, blocking her from the officers, as he quickly ran towards the windows. The next thing she heard was gun shots and then she was been thrown through the glass of the widow, and she falling. She fell the three stories, and at the last second her brain kicked in, and she landed, on her feet.

She quickly looked up, not caring about the small cuts and scrapes over her back and arms. Alec hadn't followed her out of the window. She looked around, she had to get out of there, she had to help him. Then she remembered the sound of gunfire, and her body shook, *Oh, God. Is he alive?* She knew he did it to save her, save the baby, but now, could she save him? She ran around to the back of the building.  
______________________________________

The officers turned back from the window, "She's gone." One of them answered.

White nodded, "Doesn't matter." He said looking down at 494, three bullet holes in his back, blood pouring onto the floor. "I only needed one of them." He said with a smile, he had finally won.

He circled the body on the floor, "You thought I was only after her. So noble to sacrifice yourself for her." He rolled his eyes, "Love, get's you every time." He said, kicking the still form.

White then made a face, and scraped his shoe across the floor, trying to remove the blood.

"Sir," Otto said coming out of the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"This." He said holding up the yellow teddy bear.

White walked over, and took it from him. "Shit!" He said, realizing what that could possibly mean. "If 452 is pregnant..." His fist went through the wall. "Why is it so fucking difficult to get one person?" His anger flaring.

He walked back over to 494, and nudged him with his foot, and crouched down next to him, his fingers going to his neck. "Get me a med team on the double. He's got to stay alive, at least long enough to be bait."   
______________________________________

Max crouched behind the dumpster, and watched as an ambulance pulled up. *What the?* She asked, but soon, two officers were carrying out a body between them, she recognized him instantly. They put him inside, and off it went with sirens going. *Why would White keep him alive?* She thought, but then didn't care, *At least he's alive.* She didn't even want to think about the fact that he might not be soon, especially with how fast the ambulance had left the scene. She was about ready to try and get to the car to follow, but White then walked out of the building, holding the yellow bear.

She swallowed hard, knowing that White had figured it out. Max realized how bad the situation was, she knew she couldn't do this alone, she needed help, she needed backup. She just prayed she wouldn't be to late.


	18. Chapter 18

**pain** 

"He's lost a lot of blood" 

~Max holding a yellow teddy bear~

**weak**

"There's no exit wounds."

~White moving the gun back and forth~

**searing pain**

"Prep him for surgery!"

~Max's shocked face being pushed out the window~

**shudder**

"He's gone into shock!"

~Max looking up at him, "I love you."~

*I love you, too*

"His heart's stopped"

**blackness**  
______________________________________

Max ran into the apartment, looking around. The computer room was empty, "Logan!" She yelled, she hated doing this to him, but there was no other way. "Logan? Please, be here!" She walked into the kitchen, and there he was, leaning against the counter.

"Max? What's up?" He said, standing up, swaying slightly.

She looked at him. "Alec, White took him. He's hurt. I need your help."

Logan nodded, "My help." He laughed, walking over to her. "Come to me when you need help." 

She took a step back from him at the smell of his breath, "Have you been drinking?"

He swayed on his feet, "Yep! Why not? The woman that I love, is with someone else, she's having his baby, and their leaving town together. Why not have a little drink to celebrate?" 

She shook her head, "I don't have time for this!" She yelled, and moved over to his computer, using it herself, she needed to figure out where they took him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan stumble slightly, and sit down in a chair.

"That's right Max, just use my connections and stuff for your boyfriend."

She turned to him in anger. "How dare you! I'm using you? Excuse me, but I have done tons of your Eye's Only shit for how long, risking my life. Alec has too. And now, now that I'm with him and not you...." she couldn't even look at him. "I thought we were friends!"

"Friends? Oh, please Max." 

Max shook her head, and went back to the computer, ignoring his rants. After a few minutes she found what she needed. She looked back over at Logan, who had passed out. She sighed, she couldn't do this alone. She got up and ran out of the apartment.  
______________________________________

**shock, pain, shock**

"We have a heart beat!"

"Get him to the OR now!"

~His fingers traveling over her body, his hand resting on her stomach~

**sharp prodding, pain**

~Max looking at him in shock from the Doctor's report, "I'm pregnant." Her arms wrapping around him.~

"We have some internal bleeding, one of the bullets has pierced..."

**blackness**  
______________________________________

Max spun around quickly, about ready to hit the person who had snuck up behind her, "Joshua!" She let out a breath, trying to calm her heart, "Thank God." She turned to the side to see Cindy.

OC looked at Max, "Girl, you're arms," She said grabbing Max and looking at the scratches.

Max pulled her arm away, "There isn't time, White's got Alec, and he's..." She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes, she shook her head. *Not now, I can't lose it now.* She told herself. "He's been shot, they took him away in an ambulance."

OC looked at her strangely, "They want him dead, why would they try to save him?"

"I'm pregnant, OC." Max told her, and Cindy's eyes widened. 

Joshua hugged her tightly, "Josh, not now." She turned back to OC, "White knows, I think.."

"Alec's the bait." Cindy said, Max nodded, "What do you need us to do Boo?"

"I hate doing this, Cindy, I don't want you to get hurt. But I can't go back to the apartment. I need you to go in, if anyone is there, just say you are there to see a friend, you left your stuff there." OC nodded, and she continued. "There's a couple bags, by some boxes. I don't care about the boxes, but I need the two bags. That, and the keys sitting on the kitchen counter." 

OC nodded, "I'm on it." She said and headed for the apartment.

"What does Joshua do?" He asked her.

"Big Fella," Max sighed, she really hated to bring him in on this too. "I'm going to need your help to get Alec, I can't go in by myself." She smiled slightly, "He'd kill me if he knew I was trying to save him."

Joshua gave her a little smile, "Don't worry Little Fella, we'll get Alec back." Max nodded, she hoped he was right.  
______________________________________

"I don't care how long you have to work on him! I need him alive." White yelled into his phone, he looked down at the yellow bear in his hands. He then looked up to the front passenger seat at Otto. "Is everything is place?"

Otto looked back at White, "Yep, everything is set up. The information on his location has been placed, she should have found it already."

He nodded. "Take us to 494, I want to be there." White said, and went back to listening to the person on the phone. "Listen, just try and keep him alive for a little longer." He shut off the phone. "And then when I have 452, I can let her watch him die, before I kill her."  
______________________________________

The three moved towards the sports car, Joshua carrying the bags. Max opened the door, and he put the bags in the back seat. She turned to OC, "Okay, that's it for you, it's too dangerous."

"Max..." OC said, knowing this was the last time she was going to see her Boo. She swallowed hard, trying not to let the tears fall. "You find your boy, and get out of this city, and be happy, you hear me!" She hugged her tightly. "And you better call my ass."

Max smiled, "You bet." And with that, Cindy turned, walking away quickly. Max turned to Joshua, "Get in," They both got in the car, she started the engine, and pulled out onto the street. *Hold on Alec, we're coming.*  
______________________________________

**pain**

~Max laying in a hospital bed, tubes and cords all over~

"Charging... Clear!"

**blackness**

**shock, pain**

~Max standing in his apartment, "I broke up with Logan."~

"Again!"

**blackness**

**shock, pain**

~Max looking up at him, her hand on his face, "Alec... I love you."~

"Clear!"

*Max.... *

**blackness**  
______________________________________

Max pulled the car into the parking lot across from the building she knew he was in, or at least hoped he was in. She turned to Joshua, "Now, I know this is a trap. And you don't have to do this, it's... it's very dangerous Big Fella."

Joshua looked at her, "We have to save Alec. He needs you. You need him." He reached out and put a hand on her stomach, "The baby needs him."

She smiled at him, a tear in her eye. "Okay, here's the plan." She said and started to explain to him what they were going to do.  
______________________________________

White paced back and forth in the office, he looked at Otto, who was leaning against one of the desks. "For a transgenic, and their supposed strength, he sure isn't taking this well." 

Otto looked at him strangely, "Sir, he was shot three times in the back. Some of the bullets hit vital organs, I'm surprised he didn't die instantly." He sighed.

White looked at him, "What?"

Otto shook his head, "He just must really care about her to..."

White cut him off, "Don't get sappy on me!" He said, and turned back to look in the window. The doctors were sewing up the wounds. "Good, looks like they finally got him under control..." Another loud beeping was heard. "Damn it! Not again." He sighed as the doctors took out the paddles once again.  
______________________________________

Max looked through the window, and she could barely hold back the terrified gasp from her throat. There he was, doctors and nurses all around. Blood covering the table, the floor, the surgeons. Medical instruments were beeping, a loud continuous tone was flooding the room, her eyes flicked to the flat line on the monitor. "No...." Her trembling voice let out as tears slipped down her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

(Four years later) 

Max sat outside, leaning against a tree, a light breeze blowing her hair to the side. "Mommy," She smiled and looked down into the hazel eyes of the dark haired little girl laying with her head on her thigh.

"Yes, Angel?" She said pushing a stray piece of hair behind the girls ear.

"Why were you crying on the phone when you were talking to Aunt Cindy earlier?"

"You saw me? I thought you were in your room playing."

"I was, but I came into the kitchen to get some juice."

Max nodded. "Oh." She sighed slightly, "What did you hear?"

"I heard you talking about daddy."

Max closed her eyes, remembering the conversation. She sighed lightly, "Yeah, I was talking about your daddy."

"About?" The little girl asked sitting up, and moving to sit in front of Max.

"You are a curious little one." The little girl smiled. Max sat there, trying to decide what to tell her. "I was talking to Aunt Cindy about the day we left Seattle."

"We?" She asked.

Max laughed slightly, "Well, you were still in mommy's tummy." The little girl just nodded, and waited for her to go on. Max didn't want to go on, she wanted to forget that day, but she knew she would never be able too. Every time she looked at her little girl, or said her name, she would forever remember that day.

The little girl was becoming impatient, "Mommy, tell me, tell me what you told Aunt Cindy, what you were talking about." Max smiled, she was so stubborn, just like her father. *And me,* she thought with a slight grin.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's kind of a scary story."

"You know I like scary stories."

Max shook her head, yep that was her little girl, fearless. "Okay, now you remember some of the stories I told you, the stories of the adventures that your daddy and I took, before you?" The little girl nodded. She loved hearing of all the adventures they had together. "Remember the big bad guy, White?" The girl nodded again, her eyes wide, remembering. "Well, on that day, he had captured and hurt your daddy pretty bad." Max shook lightly at remembering. But she tried to push it away, "Actually, that was the same day, I figured out what I was going to name you."

The little girl smiled big, "Really? Tell me, tell me." She said excitedly.

Max sat there, trying to figure out how to tell her about it, and as she did her mind drifted back to the place in time......  
______________________________________  
(Four Years Earlier)

Max sat there outside the window looking in, her heart sinking as she watched the doctors working on him, and then she breathed again once she saw the blip on the heart monitor again. She watched them, start to sew him back up again, running blood into his body to replace what he lost. She motioned at Joshua to wait.

She sat there thinking, what was the best thing to do. She couldn't leave with him right then, she couldn't take him like this. No matter how much she wanted to get him out of there, right now it was the best for him to get the treatment that he was getting. So she waited, her and Joshua waited.

The sun slowly came up, and she continued to look through the window. He had stopped breathing twice during the night, but they kept bringing him back, pumping blood into his body. He however had not woken up the entire time. They were just taking the bag of blood down. *They must have finally put enough back into him.* She thought, she was relieved slightly. It meant that he was getting better, that he was healing. 

A couple hours later, they took the oxygen mask off him, and Max gave a soft smile, now was the time. He should be okay enough to get him out of there, to the car, and get him to a different hospital. She motioned back to Joshua, he got the signal and moved in the other direction. Max started to count in her head.

When she got to the predetermined number, she kicked her way through the glass, and jumped into the room, taking the doctors my surprise. One tried to fight her and found themselves knocked out on the floor, the others fled the room, which was followed by guards running in. 

She kicked two, sending them against the wall, she hit her elbow back into the stomach of another, and used him as leverage to kick another one. Three came at her, and she kicked one hard in the jaw, two came from behind, grabbing her arms. As more came, she knew she was getting out numbered quickly.

But then, two guards were down on the ground, out cold, as Joshua whacked both their heads together from behind. Things became a little more even, and they started to fight the guards once again. Kicks, jabs, punches. A few minutes later, Max stopped, and looked around at the unconscious or semi-unconscious guards laying around them. 

She smiled slightly at Joshua and then turned to get Alec out of there, when they both froze.

"Not so fast 452." Max turned to see White, his gun out, pointed right at Alec's head. White smiled, "You have a choice to make."

"Choice?" She asked, her voice unsteady.

"You see, our doctors did fix him up enough, he'll live." His grin turned even more evil, "That is, if you die."

"What?"

"You or him. It's your choice." Max's heart dropped. "What is it 452? Don't love him that much? Or is it the baby?" Her eyes widened even more. White's smile grew bigger, as Otto moved into the room, his gun trained on Max. White cocked his gun, pushing it against Alec's temple, "Well, it doesn't matter. I've got both of you now." He said and smiled at Otto.

Max eyes were wide. "No," she ran towards Alec.

White smiled again, and a shot was fired.  
________________________________  
(Four years later)

Max shivered at the memory, "Mommy what happened?"

"Huh? What?" She looked down at the little girl.

"What happened?"

Max took a deep breath, and was about to begin again, when a voice interrupted her.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two." Max smiled slightly, and she took the hand in front of her and stood up. The little girl quickly got to her feet as well. "What are you two doing?"

"Mommy was telling me a story." she said.

"Oh really, what was she telling you?"

"About the day me and her left.... seat... Seatt..." She tried to pronounce.

"Seattle?" She nodded quickly. "Why were you telling her that story?"

"She has a right to know what happened. She overheard me talking to Cindy, she saw... she saw me crying." She leaned into the arms that went around her.

"I thought you had gotten over that already?"

"I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"It was four years ago. And she's too young to hear about that."

"She has a right to know what happened, besides, how else is she going to explain her name."

"Yeah, you and your names." Max smiled slightly, as hands went around her large stomach. "We had just better have a normal name for this one."

Max smiled and turned back around in his arms, and kissed him. "Ewww," She heard from behind her. "Mommy, stop kissing daddy and tell me how I got my name!"

Max sighed and pulled away from the kiss, "Just like her father."

Alec laughed, "No, just like you." He said, and kissed her forehead. 

Max smiled, and then tried to tell the rest of the story to the little girl, as she leaned back into his arms, his hands resting across her stomach.  
____________________________  
(Four years earlier)

The shot rang out, and Max screamed, and froze looking up. Blood was splattered all over the wall behind his head, and then White fell to the floor, eyes still open. Max turned in shock and looked at the holder of the smoking gun. 

Otto stood there. He looked at her for a minute, walked over to her, handed her the gun. She took it. "Get him out of her, don't come back. Keep your prints on the gun. Now, punch me out." 

She stood there in shock with the gun in her hands. "Thank you." She said, and her fist came to his jaw and he was down, out cold. She dropped the gun. Her and Joshua grabbed Alec, and made their way to the car. She dropped Joshua off, and she made her way out of Seattle.  
______________________________  
(Four years later)

Alec leaned down to the little girl, "See, Ottella," He said picking her up and lifting her up over his head, and then brought her back into his arms. "You were named after the guy who saved your mommy and daddy, from big bad White." She smiled at him, and he put her back down on the ground. "Now why don't you go play on the swings." He said and she ran off to the swing set in the park.

He took Max's hand, went and sat down next to the tree, and she sat down between his legs, leaning back against him, he wrapped his arms around her, and placed a soft kiss at her neck. Max sighed, and placed her hands over his. "It still bothers you." He said.

"I can't help it, Alec. I almost lost you."

He kissed her cheek, "Max, I promised I'd never leave you. And I never will." He said, and brought his hand up to the side of her face, turned her towards him, and kissed her.   
_________________________________  
The End--- He's alive, happy now? :) I know, Ottella is a weird name. But you try coming up with a female version of Otto! It's NOT easy. ;-) Besides, Max does give out strange names. I know I didn't deal with the DNA, or anything, Alec & Max don't know about it, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway: So what did you think? PLEASE tell me!!!!!


End file.
